Capturing the Butterfly
by ShiroiRose
Summary: Both of their families were searching for an answer to have an heir. That is when the betrothal matter enters. It will take a lot of 'effort' to convince and capture one's heart. AoshixMisao pairup Lemon,AU,OOC
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own this anime/manga, nor the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yeah. This fic is not a new one. Some of the avid readers of Rurouni Kenshin surely have had seen/read this fic into the other website. I am meaning to make this fic a little less 'aggressive' in matters of...that is why I have put it in here.

I will update this fic here up to its latest. have to find them first in my old laptop...

Warning, some of the characters here are not in their usual selves. That is why I pointed out that this is kind of OOC. There is a reason to that. So enjoy.

oh...sorry about the grammar.

* * *

**Prologue**

Someone was calling her at the distance. The welcoming, sweet voice came from a young, lively boy whom she deeply knew by heart - her son, the sole heir of the vast lands and the current master of the ancestral Easterby manor. Her son, age 13, was searching for her in all the grounds of his mother's ancestor's temple. It entered late on his young yet mature mind that his mother likes to contemplate at the zen gardens of the temples. He abruptly fastened his strides toward the temple's garden, so anxious to see her again after 14 days of separation. A mischievous smile was curved upon his tender lips.

Without moving much at her current standing under her favorite Sakura tree, she waited patiently for her son's arrival. She didn't need to reply for she knew her son will find her at the place where she usually resides to contemplate and to reminiscence.

The stillness of the solemn surroundings and the smooth sound of the clear running water at the koi pond did a lot of helping in relieving her traveling stress and some of the burden she long been carrying in her lonely heart. It had been 13 years since the tragic day yet it just felt like yesterday. The whole place of the temple didn't only offer temporary relief but also the pain memory of loosing someone she dearly loves.

"Mother," the boy calmly called her as he slowly approached the wooden platform, leaving his leather shoes at the solid ground as he was strictly thought about the customs of Nihon-jins, "at least you should have created a little effort to help me find you in this 'vast' temple. I was worried that something might have had happened to you."

"You think too much, my boy. I am not going anywhere, you see." As the woman sensed her son's gradual approach to the meditation platform, she slowly seated at the wooden platform erected between the huge limestone boulder and the giant Sakura tree of the Zen garden. "I knew you could find me here."

They were talking in English language and had a distinct tone of British accent. They just came from England to visit and pay respect at some of their clans. It was the right time for her son to properly introduce to her family's rich lineage.

"Yeah, how thoughtful and wise of me." the boy mockingly hissed. "It took me several minutes of walking, calling and searching in and out of the temple before I realized that." A lop-sided smile was seen on his juvenile face.

He took his opportunity to sit beside his young, enigmatic, beautiful mother, giving her a hug as if he had never seen her for so many months. He then pecked a swift kiss on her right rosy cheek.

"What matters most you are here, my little boy. Here besides me. Now it completes my world." She gave a content sigh, looking up at the vast light blue sky.

The boy reflexively raised an eyebrow upon hearing her called him 'little boy'. Who would want to hear such calling when you are on the verge of transformation into another stage of manhood? He's on the puberty stage. At least, his mother should see him as a young man, not a laddie. "Oh mother, please stop calling me that."

"No matter what, you are still my 'little boy', Aoshi. I'll call you whatever 'sweetings' I want to call for you and you can never change that unless I found that you..." She grinned as she ran the back of her delicate fingers at her son's porcelain face.

"Unless what, mother?" Aoshi wanted to get over with her mother's puzzling words. He carefully gazed sideways at her, not wanting her to sense it.

"Have you been courting a young Nihon-girl lately, little boy?" She winked at her son, sensing his feeling of awkwardness at the forbidden topic of courtship between the parent and the offspring.

Even though he didn't do anything what her mother was conspiratorially implying, Aoshi felt a little guilty about it. A deep blush abruptly came out from his cheeks. He admired cute, young girls on her mother's homeland and willingly wanted to take some timeout with them but none caught so far his entire attention.

"I do no such thing - for now. It was you who should do the searching, mother. You are wasting your time on caring for me so much, as if you are protecting me against some unknown forces." He faced his mother, looking at her big, cerullean eyes intently. Without shame, he wanted to tell her that those eyes of hers were the window of her humble soul, to her true inner beauty but he mentioned the obvious ones to the eyes of the others first. "At the age of 31, you look young having the lively appearance of a 16 year old teenager, almost like as an older sister to me. You are gifted with curves, shaping you to entice the men's hungry eyes to you. And you possesses one of the most fairest face my eyes had ever laid on, marking highly on your gifted attributes such as your most intriguing, mystic green eyes and rosy, kissable lips that men on every places on this world surely could not stop admiring and craving - well except for me, of course." He chuckled a bit and continued, "Not only that, you have the wits and the freedom of expression that women long wanted to have. You live free as you wanted for yourself. You are an independent woman, mother. You are and by that, you gained my admiration on you."

"You are too biased when it comes to your mother's whole beauty, Aoshi." She laughed at her son's desperate try to coax her to accepting another man to love into her single life. "In time, you could use some of those words to other women you will soon wanted to be swoon by you."

"Like what my late father did to you, mother?" It was no question actually. It was more of a conviction. He heard rumors about him and was confirmed according to some of his trusted acquaintances, loyal servants and their old steward - stories such as that his late father had been one of England's most notorious rakes ever known by the Ton society's history. Only his mother spoke no more of it as if his father had been an angelic person.

"So don't ask why I haven't paying any attention to all of your conniving schemes, little boy. Your late father had made an everlasting effect on me for not taking another man into my life since he...he departed us." The moment she mentioned it, her mood began to sour a bit. It reminded her him again, the memory of his death at the moment of their complete union as a new family.

Aoshi saw her mother's sullen reaction. It wasn't his intention to remind her his late father's demise, making her miss him even more especially when they were at the same spot were they, his parents, had made a pledge of their love as said by one of his aunts. After seeing the wooden platform between the giant Sakura tree and the huge limestone boulder made him confirm it. He had sensed a special feeling towards it though he hadn't recalled anything memorable on his thoughts about it. How could he be for it was just his first time to visit his mother's pride land? With a little regret on indirectly hurting her mother's feelings, he took her smooth hand and squeezed it gently. "I meant you no harm, mother. Sorry about reminding you about him."

Her eyes were on trance, looking at the nothingness. But she smiled at her son's endearing thoughtfulness about her feelings. Suddenly she felt one of her late husband's good traits at her son's persona. She was one lucky woman to have a son like him. "No harm has done, Aoshi. It's pretty normal for a woman like me to feel that thing. If I wasn't, he meant nothing to me."

Glad to hear his mother's assurance, his guilt fled away lightening his mood better. But the topic about his late father had not been ended. She continued the topic with a good smile on her beautiful face.

"Even though we stop talking about your late father, it will not cease my thoughts over him. He still lives in my heart and cannot go away. That is how I love and cherish you father even though I should move on. I just can't help it. I am still deeply in-love with that man no matter what."

"I understand, mother. I should not force you into loving another man, replacing father but I can't stop wanting you to be happy with someone you can share your life with. You should move on. You are still young and can make a life of your own and,"

"Are you leaving me, son?" She began to worry the second he mentioned his intention on having her given to other man's arms.

"No, it's not that. All I am saying is that you deserve to be with someone who loves you as you are. A person that is physically present and alive and has all the characteristics you had seen into my late father." Then he began to rethink about that he had just said. The statement about his late father's characteristics made him worry all over. That would not be a good idea. Being a 'rake' like his late father will destroy his peace of mind on leaving his mother on the man's hands. "Well, except of being his 'notorious rake' of course. You wouldn't want you to fall into such a man. Once is enough. Well in other perspectives, even though the man was not blessed with Adonis' looks, he should be charming and responsible, traits that I can go abide with - you, I mean." He meant for his peace of mind on leaving her mother into good hands. "And one more thing, he should be more tolerable at some of your worse tantrums."

"Tantrums?" she asked inquisitively, seemingly innocent as his proclaim to her. "Since when did I have such short comings, little boy? You talk as if you knew all about me, acting that you are wiser than the one who raised you!"

"There you see! I have no further proof to tell and lay on the table." He had victoriously cornered her mother at her very own harsh reaction.

They laughed as soon as their eyes made contact at each other. They were more like siblings than a mother-and-son tandem without forgetting her real role as his parent as a guidance. She made certain than she will have this kind of close relationship with her only son - free to talk about things in life , even to the most private ones. She could teach then proudly watch him grow as a good man like his late father had been.

The breeze gently swept over them, touching their weary skins. Aoshi hugged her mother, placing his chin above her head. She sensed her son's change. He had grown so tall, devilishly handsome and on the developing age into a fine young man that women could easily fallen in-love to just by looking at his face and physique. He is 'his' replica but some had been altered, only minor. But nevertheless, he looked more of his late father...drats! Like he was molded into the same crater.

The silence between them had been broken. "And one more thing, Aoshi. Even though we don't talk too much about him, there is one thing that made me always remind his memories to me."

"What's that, mother? Care to tell this poor little boy of yours the secret?" He only didn't grew physically but emotionally. He also thinks maturely, a trait she loved on him the most besides his bluish eyes and shiny raven-colored hair.

"You look exactly like your late father, Aoshi. I bet that the devil himself played on your whole physique to remind me of him. That is one reason why I cannot let you go out on me though I should respect your independency. You are still my little boy, Aoshi. Don't you ever forget that."

His mother really did love his late father that much. How could she do such a thing, being so ever loyal to the man that she shortly knew and been with. It had a great effect on her and Aoshi wondered many times about it.

Then things began to mellow, allowing silence again to become a part of their world together. He smiled, happy at the thought of her mother about his looks compared to his admired, late father even though he hadn't had the opportunity to meet and know him fully. His aunts told him about his great resemblance at him; even his old steward and loyal servants said it so. It was a remarkable one, indeed. Most of his Japanese relatives though it so as if the man didn't die, continuing living with them. And in time, he will be like his father, physically, minus the follies he usually had done when he haven't met the right woman who will tame his fire on desire. He will love that 'woman' and cherish her like his father had done to her mother.

Half-breed he was but the Caucasian blood showed more rampant than the other lineage. Having the skin possessed by the whites, height of almost a giant, and pointy nose, that had settled the first score. Then his blue eyes ended it all.

He thanked his late father for giving him those features to be proud of though he didn't make it so much to boast for. As long as he knew that he loved him the moment he firstly laid eyes on him, that is enough. He loves him equally to his Japanese mother.

He also knew that his late father had been a half-breed too. There had been many things in their lives that were common between them. If he were only alive...

At the tips of his tongue, on his lips, he proudly said, "I know, mother. I know."

tbc...

* * *

**A/N:** next chapter starts the wild goose chase...


	2. Mark of A Rake

* * *

**A/N:** sorry for those who will be offended to their...It's part of the story.

Gomen for the Grammar.

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Mark of a Rake**

Only the fire from the large, adobe hearth was the light source inside the master's bedroom of Easterby mansion. Dark yet cozy, the total ambience of the chamber reflected much of the young earl's prestigious lifestyle. From expensive furnitures coming from different countries he traveled to the rich tapestries decorated at each corners of his room, all were easily acquired by the young earl that he extracted from his very own abundant resources. Some were gifts from his countless friends from high society, believing that most of the presenters had ulterior motives behind their sleeves. The lord's chamber was said to be the largest of all the rooms built, lavishly decorated, obvious signs of his being the master of the whole estate. It was occupied and located at the West wing of the Easterby Manor.

Why wouldn't he if he was one of the most influential and rich titled man in England next to His Majesty of England? In fact, the whole estate reflected all of his power and abundance. Rich, yearly collection of rents from the numerous tenants of his vast lands and prosperous income coming from his shipping business had been his main resources of livelihood. Don't forget to mention his great influence and giving advices at the King's Court for managing the economy growth of his motherland. No wonder why he had many acquaintances from left to right, though he knew that only few were classified as loyal to him. He had the power to do anything he wants, even if most of the times his morals tarnished along the playful process, especially at his favorite hobby. That was why along his glorious side, many considered him scandalous and immoral, but not to the extent of ruining the lives of people involved. In most instances, they were richly compensated by the earl in return. Being one of the notorious rake - like his predecessor males from his family - mother London had ever conceived, he gave them perfect entertainment and gossips that will last for many years to come.

Adding to his collection of numerous scandals was his being a half-breed earl. Early in his life, many had condemned him of his mixed blood of Caucasian and Asian. But as he was schooled and grew up, the king was very much compensated by all of his tactics and intelligent advices in many, many aspects including swooning women. Since then, no one dared to touch him. Many envied him but that was all they could do - for now. He had learned long time ago that being a man of knowledge; influences and bountiful resources will only earn him the respect that he deserved from these power-hunger thieves and self-righteous racists of English society.

Hair as dark as sin, eyes shaded as cobalt-blue and possessing lean, healthy stud physique, he definitely captured numerous eyes from the fairer sex. And surely had caused several raised jealous and intimidated eyebrows from the men's side. Since the dawn of his sexual awakening, those were been a part of his daily life. He is the ever endearing, charming yet dangerous rake of London Society - the 3rd generation earl of Easterby.

"I need a towel, Yahiko-kun," a dark, deep voice was heard near the hearth of the master's chamber. A tall, lean man was whole drenched as he roused himself from the warm waters of the rustic tub. He was half way met by his foreign squire - also belonging to his other half race - a 12 year old Japanese boy whom he had given an English name as Abel for easy pronunciation for the locals yet he preferred calling him by his real name.

A boy with spiky black hair and a witty attitude as if hope always sprung on him. Moujin Yahiko was a proud son of a dead samurai loyal to Tokugawa. He was adopted by him when he was 8 after the earl learned the boy's tragic life as an orphan and a pickpocket for a certain Yakuza group in the market streets of Tokyo. After taken care completely of the low-life thugs who had given Yahiko a burdensome life, he took him under his wings, bringing him to England.

The young earl was deeply drawn by the boy's life though he didn't show out front. The boy reminded him his own fate but his was nothing compared to Yahiko's. He had inherited riches to back up his necessities and leisure while the boy had none.

"Here it is sire," the boy spoke in perfect English as he handed him a soft towel. Aoshi believed in education and this boy deserved to know what the world could offer. Even the earl didn't want any return on giving and helping him to live his life with dignity again, Yahiko insisted to be his squire, serving him in all his needs. For him it was a small price from giving him a decent life to be proud of. "Lady Francine will be arriving any moment, Lord Marcus." He gave his master an obvious grin.

"Do show the lady where my chamber is, after you clean this area, Yahiko-san." Their relationship had been like brothers. The lord of the manor was an only child. He had yearned to have a brother, or a sister, to share his interests, his ideas - everything what normal siblings have and do! But different tragic fate had told him that he will be living on his own. Those were the days he will never forget.

"I doubt that the lady doesn't know where your chamber is located, Lord Aoshi." So then the little man called his master by his Japanese name. Formalities between them was somewhat taken a rest when they were almost alone together. Only Aoshi's closest friends and trusted acquaintances call him by that name.

Aoshi. It was the name given by his Japanese mother, adding to his first one. His father had liked it - loved it actually but English Society rule had dictated that it should be otherwise. How will the people react if they found out that the future earl of Easterby had that weird, foreign name? Having known the condemning character side of the British - like we all do - better avoid the possible consequences earlier. Thus name Lord Marcus Aoshi Malory of Easterby was born at that night.

Aoshi grinned at the lad. He didn't mind the boy's bluntness. In fact, it was more of an entertainment to him. Aoshi liked knowing the young boy's views. In the world of deceit, greed and hypocrisy, Yahiko's honesty proved to be one of his assets that Aoshi really liked and wanted. "Just in case, Yahiko-kun, I don't want the Lady get lost into my castle. You knew how short my patience is." He wrapped the towel around his tapered, beautiful waist then tucked to secure it. He was still dripping wet yet it didn't matter to him. In time, the fire at the room's hearth will dry him naturally.

After tending all of his chores at his lord's bath, Yahiko politely asked, "Permission to go now, Lord Aoshi, to fetch Lady Francine. She must be at the lobby by now." A blush came out from his cheeks for he knew what was about to take place after leading the only daughter of Viscount Dryden of Brinestone - one of his new acquaintances at the King's Court - to his lord's grand chamber. Alone.

Sensing what on Yahiko's 'almost' uncorrupted mind, Aoshi briefly waved his hand, shooing him. But before Yahiko made his complete exit to the door, the earl uttered mischievously, "Need not to worry, my boy. I won't be alone with her."

Looking back at his master's current state, Yahiko gave a lopsided smile as he shook his head. "Then again, Lord Aoshi, I doubt that. No one can stop you when that 'need' of yours comes to your senses." Then he left, closing the huge door behind him.

Clever boy. He knew his master's needs accurately. Someday, Yahiko will pay for his 'insolence' towards his lord's personal businesses.

15 minutes had past, three knocks from his chamber's door was heard. So the Lady of Brinestone arrived. Time to ready himself. But before the young lady was led to his room, Aoshi had already summoned for his trusted, old Russian steward, Misha Tchaikovsky to discuss his businesses. According to the old man, this was somewhat important and urgent. As Lady Francine quietly entered the earl's cozy chamber, she found two men - one behind the big wooden desk writing and at the same time reading some sort of report while the other - a very familiar figure – the handsome young earl stood near the hearth. It seemed that the lord of the manor was serious at the moment, with arms crossed above his broad chest and staring cold blue eyes never leaving in the dances of flame.

Unsure of what was happening at the moment between the two, Lady Frances slowly approached the man she came for. She intentionally coughed to catch the lord's attention, to make him turn around but he didn't. "Am I interfering something, Lord Easterby?"

The sweet female voice was the cue for the arrival of the lady that the young earl expecting. He did recognize her presence in the room earlier but his mind was too busy assessing things up on the topic that he and his trusted steward was currently discussing. "Nay, not at all." said Aoshi as he brushed his wet bangs away from his impassive face.

"If you want, Lord Easterby, I'll return after..." the old steward was a bit uncomfortable - as always when this earl's specific need was demanded. He knew what was about to happen if he happens to leave them in the chamber of the lord alone. His face was serious and whatever malice lurking in his mind, it was totally been kept taken care of. "I'll return after your business with the Lady of Brinestone." He bowed his head to give respect to the lady. He hoped it worked.

"No," Aoshi said flatly. "There's no need for you to leave."

That statement of his made the old steward worry. It was not in his young earl's nature to surpass the pleasure he usually have with these kinds of ladies. Surely, it was not the earl's very intention to let him stay inside his chambers while they do that…..Of course not! That is so scandalous, especially for the well-bred Lady of Brinestone.

"But sire," the old man continued to protest.

The young lady had no idea what was really happening by that time. She stood there, waiting what was about to unfold. Her eyes were shifting between the two.

A wicked grin was seen on his face. His mischievousness had been working again. "You don't want to make your master angry, right Misha?"

The old steward sighed roughly. "I am no position to object but…but…but for the lady's sake,"

"She will understand. You may continue what you were doing as I do what I must." Oh there it is. The venom of a notorious rake started his ways.

Aoshi turned on his back to his gorgeous, well-bred lady he was about to share with his night. With a simple nod, he called her to get near to him. His left arm was propped on his tapered waist. He proved to be exerting some kind of masculine pride, emanating from him abundantly.

"My Lord," Lady Francine was cautiously approaching the earl, never taking her eyes off of him. She began to get some of the ideas what the earl wanted to do with her. "Are we….?"

"Yes, my lovely bird. Come to me," Aoshi's voice was so serene and comely. And with it, he can easily lure every female toward his bed without any hesitations on their part. Oh God! Why does this man have to be born to scrutinize with his own powerful, sexy ways the private, natural needs of general females?

The old steward had turned on his back, facing the young earl's favorite huge chair against the arch windows. Its back was high enough to hide his whole body to Lord Aoshi and Lady Francine's view. And by this, he would not be able to see what lascivious acts that his master will do with his priced ladybird. And beyond that that he didn't want to imagine. He continued to remain impassive and composed to his master's disreputable ways and hoping to report what should have been tackled and finished.

Lady Francine shyly asked the young earl, her slight trembling hands were at his bare hairless chest. "I don't know if it is right to make love to you with another man present inside your chamber. What of my dignity?"

A devious smile was carved upon his luscious lips. "You have already compromised your dignity when I first touched you in the gardens of Helena a week ago. And please let me remind you that the place was more of publicly than we are currently having." Aoshi loved on winning the battle of words.

"But this is different, my Lord. We were very careful not to be seen by the guests of the ton. We were hiding somewhere secluded and…." A deep blush was seen on her cheeks as she remembered the rest of the details of their illicit affair.

"Nonsense!" Aoshi took her hand and kissed it slowly and endearingly, making her insides go wild. And it successfully did. "I see in your beautiful, green eyes that you want me, my ladybird. I sense in your moves that you want me inside of you this instant, taking no heed to the ones around us. I knew for the first time you have given your priceless gift of virginity to me that you just wanted me so badly." Then he kissed her at her slender nape, groaning.

"Oh….Lord….Marcus…."she hissed as she sensed his lips to her skin. Her knees were kind of wobbling or trembling. She could not stand away from the young earl's devilish charms and lustful touches. He was indeed a 'connoisseur of women', an expert on women's desire for lust and lovemaking. "Why are you doing this to me? I can't simply resist you. I am of noble family….I am from a respectable clan….and yet….and yet when it comes to you, I am not better than a whore from a brothel." Her dainty hands reached for his towel, wanting to touch his stiff proof of masculinity. Aoshi had expertly taught the beautiful 18 year old blond lady on how to please a man even without a deep penetration of flesh.

"You say many gibberish words, my lady. If I were you, I would put all of my intention on making your partner happy on this time." He whispered huskily close to her ear.

Partner. That hit hard on the girl's consciousness.

"Partner?" She arched away from his sinful touches and kisses. Her reaction was noted quickly by the young earl.

"I trust that you have already known what kind of relationship that I can only offer to you, Lady Francine." His cobalt-blue eyes were never leaving of her wary green ones. "I am bound to no one, as you see." He smiled wickedly yet compassionately.

"Partner." She thought for a moment and tried to smile. "Yes, you have told me that at the night before you took my innocence. You have promised nothing but sinful pleasure that I might not find in the arms of other men which is I truly know by heart. I am about to marry a man quadruple times of my age, knowing that he will not stand a chance of a bedsport. Blasted arrange marriage! I hate what I have been compromised in the name of money and a title of being a duchess." She turned her moist green eyes to his and said, "Why can't it be you? You are rich and titled! You have connections to the King and…." Regret had some space on her voice. She was beginning to love this man despite of his rakish ways to women. She had seen something beyond his looks on him and certainly wanted to acknowledge that but she can't for he had not promised to love her back. No attachment was their deal and that was it.

"Even I have those you claim, I am a ruined man. Every noble family in this kingdom wanted to have their daughters married into a decent and honest man, of pure breed." Aoshi spoke of truth. "I value my freedom more than love."

"You are an honest man, Lord Easterby, and I care naught of your being a half breed. Oh yes, on manner of honesty that I truly know though I think most of the women you have seduced and left, well, had bitterly thought otherwise." Lady Francine had given him his good points.

"Ah yes, I have deeply compensated them in return of their services – both in bed and in their pockets. That I surely know. I don't mind what they see in to me as long as we have that kind of arrangement." He flatly uttered. He was trying to make himself and the young lady convinced about his abominable fate. He knew for the fact that his being born as a half-breed did make most of them turn away from his proposal to live a decent life.

She looked at him intensely and locked her arms around his strong neck. "Even so, that will not hinder me to take you again into my arms, my lord, disregarding what self-respect that is left in me. I have waited for a man like you to make me realize the power of seduction, lust and desire combined. My innocence was a small price to pay just to have you, my lord! I've been waiting for you to notice me."

Oh my dear. Was he hearing it right? So the lady had wanted him long before. Since when? Have his rakish ways been that famous throughout the whole kingdom of England?

"You have plotted it nice, my ladybird. You have positively captured my heart." ON THE MEANTIME, THAT IS! Knowing that the young earl is a butterfly like all of the rakes in the world, she couldn't hope for the impossible.

Aoshi kissed her at her neck down to her hallow part of it. She felt his tongue making its way slowly towards her chest, between her rounding twins but her bodice was a hindrance to his upcoming pleasure. "We can not have this 'exercise' with that gown of yours secluding your gorgeous body to my touches."

The girl giggled as she unhurriedly removed her clinging arms to his neck. She anticipated this much of him, of his being master of seduction and lust. Her mind and heart was totally at him, taking no longer notice to the man hiding behind at the young earl's table and chair. She wanted him this badly. No more a shy damsel.

"Excuse me my lord? Do I have to continue to state the affairs that you should have looked upon earlier?" Alas! The man behind the young earl's chair finally spoke. He felt certain 'tingling' things that he should not, afraid of losing his composure as a respectable gentleman. He wanted to get the hell out of his master's room as soon as possible.

Aoshi was a little bit preoccupied on his ladybird's luscious body. He liked women in well-bred status. He had tried of them all – their kind. Some were lonely young widows seeking for lost desires that their late husbands had taken from them and lovers that can't perform. Some had been innocent and 'so curious' debutants from the tons who were mostly the most elegant, beautiful and priceless ones! Some had been independent women who swore no man will ever rule their lives yet needed desires to be filled for quite sometime. All were willing as far as he had estimated. Not a single of them had he forced to make them come into his bed or anywhere his lust and desires took him. He certainly had his ways with women to wanton over him in many possible ways.

"Lord Aoshi," the man behind the huge Elizabethan chair called once again his master. But this time, he had said his master's Japanese name which did caught the attention of the English lady for a while.

"Lord Aoshi? Is that your real name?" She tried to ask him in a normal way but as she sensed all his expert hands on her already exposed breasts and waist, she no longer waiting for his responds.

But the lord of Easterby answered, growling a little bit. "What is it to you if I was called by that name?"

"Won't you prefer being called by your English name? Like Lord Marcus?"

So she was like them after all but not at the same level. He still sensed that the Lady had some confusion of her behalf about him. "My close friends call me by that name. I want them to be. It was my way of calming myself, being particular of not forgetting my other heritage."

"Oh," That was what the entranced Lady of Brinestone could say.

"Lord Aoshi, I think it would be best if," the steward straightly uttered his side while arranging the papers on his hands. He tried to cock his head but did otherwise. He was so anxious to leave.

Aoshi abruptly interrupted his steward's reasoning; one of his black eyebrows was raised. "Go on with your work, Misha. I am listening." Then he cupped Lady Francine's left round breast and sucked its pinkish nipple into his lips. It felt like what he had savored from the rest of the women he had ravished but on the lady's part, it was pure heavenly.

The young woman gasped out of extreme pleasure as she crumpled with her dainty fingers the luscious ebony hair of the young earl. Oh God! He was making her whimpering like a hungry puppy.

Aoshi shove the lady's gown down to her hips then to the stone floor. So goes with the rest of her underclothing. She was of pure ecstasy sight like a Greek goddess who had lived on earth just to satisfy this mortal's carnal needs. He then took her to the nearest wooden chair after claiming her hands. He sat at the chair and heaved his towel away from his tapered waist, exposing the pride of his manhood to the young beautiful sprite.

Lady Francine unexpectedly gasped though she had already seen and used his tool of lust. Past nights had been a problem for her to sleep as she dreamt him and his….wishing to make her swoon by his expertise again and hopefully as always. Her marriage with the old Duke of Cromwell will not hinder her to receive such pleasure in life. She wanted to continue this liaison with the lord of Easterby, taking him as her lover. Oh God! She just wished that he could abide with that kind of setting. She will likely to die without those kinds of touches on her.

His shaft was already stiff and very eager to take control of the beating of coupling. Aoshi could not wait any longer, same goes with the Lady of Brinestone.

"Spread your thighs, Lady Francine. Slowly dip your maidenhead into my engorging shaft." His eyes were glimmering in almost darkest. The fire at the hearth had been its caused. "This won't be like the first time, you know. There will be no pain anymore. All will be just pure pleasure. Just let me guide you."

"Oh God," the steward hiding behind the desk hissed. So this was how his young master do his devious works towards women. He could not believe that he was hearing all of this. He also could not believe that this was the young boy he had help raised by his Japanese countess. "This is so humiliating."

Lady Francine came before Aoshi then sat at his lap with both of her thighs parted widely. She positioned her already moist maidenhead at front of his lord's shaft then slowly guiding it slowly into his. She clung to his broad shoulders, quite massaging as if she trusted her life on him. The sensation of having him inside of her was totally overwhelming. Aoshi clasped at the lady's curvy hips, also guiding her towards his thick manhood. She was of smooth breed. That he truly know. Her skin was so soft, making him so vulnerable to her penetrations.

Then it entered. Lady Francine groaned, feeling him. She also felt his shaft's hair caressing hers which did make her tickle.

"Glide up and down, my pretty ladybird." Aoshi whispered near to her bulging breasts, licking each of it with his hot tongue. "You are so moist already."

Her maidenhead was so wet caused by her natural love nectar. It was all he needed to make him more potent to his lustful ways. The glide had been smooth at first then as time goes by, it became harder and faster. Each thrust he gave to her was so exquisitely wonderful.

"You are….you are so damned, my lord…."she could not utter her words clearly. She was so pleasurably occupied to his biddings.

Aoshi groaned as he felt the intenseness of their rutting. In and out it came; the friction of lust had been one of best favorites in the game of courting and bedsporting. Like all the others he had fully learned and experienced.

"Ah my lord, I have received the letter about your relationship with China's dynasty family. You have been endowed by the Emperor himself some of his rich parcel of land due to your valor of rescuing him into his assassination 5 months ago in Shanghai. And for other news, the shipment from West Indies had accumulated us additional merchants of trading to board over us. They likely wanted to open their business to the wild country of America, which one of our ships also ported." He reported at haste, hearing all the groaning and loud swearing the couple do. "We had a problem though at the rise of the Native American Indians protest of having another English ship porting near their sea and soil but that I have already solved with the help of Sir Christopher Galloway, the eldest son of Earl Blanchet of Calburny. I have also collected all of the rents for this half year, Lord Aoshi. The tenants had been very pleased with your low rates of renting, giving them enough money for them and their families."

Even though the young earl was preoccupied with his pleasure on receiving the lady's trembling body, he heard all of his trusted stewards' report. A satisfactorily smile was seen on his face, knowing all of his businesses were running smooth well.

"There is one more thing that is left to discuss, sire. It is about your business of arrange marriage in Japan. It is time for you to settle what the last Countess had for you."

Aoshi's world stopped. His face began to pale but Lady Francine didn't notice one bit of his change of reaction. She continued to ride at him like a horse, loving every moment of it. Her natural love nectar was abundantly gashing, making it easier to glide more on to his thick shaft. She unconsciously calling forth his Japanese name – Aoshi. Arching her back, she flung her head and giggled as the wild ride goes on though Aoshi had been shaken for a moment.

"What do you mean by that, Misha?" Aoshi asked worriedly despite the sweetness of rutting he was receiving.

"The late Countess, with the consent of the English lord - your late father, had arranged a marriage for you. It was for you and your soon-to-be-wife's obligation to bind your late mother's and the other side's families together." He uncomfortably coughed as soon as he finished his sentence.

"I know nothing of this. I was not confided on this kind of arrangement!"

"I believe that you were long betrothed to the young Japanese heiress of Oniwabanshuu, the elite spy group of Tokugawa your mother and her clan had shared services. According to the papers sent to us, now that the young heiress is about to reached her 18 years of age, it is the right time to settle the agreement made between your mother's clan to them. She is at the good state of breeding – healthy that is, highly sure of her status to create an heir to seal both each sides on wanting the next generation of heirs or heiresses."

"But I don't want an heir by this time. I have a life ahead of me for Kami-sama's sake!" His voice thundered throughout the chamber. Obviously, the young earl didn't like the obligation her late mother had bestowed upon him. He knew that sooner or later he will have to produce an heir but not like this! His late mother did make sure that both of their sides like have a legitimate heir coming from well-bred families but on her mother's race.

Lady Francine suddenly stopped from enjoying the sweets her partner was giving upon her. She gazed at him exhaustedly. Their bonding had been intense until Aoshi broke out from his sudden anger. "What is it, my lord?"

Without breaking their union, Aoshi arched back his head and laughed. "I thought I am the man of my own destiny. I could not believe that mother will do such a thing to me."

"I heard about marriage, my lord," she innocently uttered as she massaged her lord's broad chest then wetly kissed each of his nipples. "Or is it not?"

"You are not mistaken, my ladybird. We speak of marriage in here – arrange marriage that is!" He shook his head and cupped the chin of Francine, kissing her swollen lips.

"Is it from a friend of yours or a family?" she huskily whispered to him, her eyes were twinkling from desire.

It took a moment before he gave her his answer. "It is mine." He grumbled.

"What?!" The lady of Brinestone was shocked knowing the earl of Easterby's sudden predicament. "With whom?"

"I think it will be best for you not to know." He suddenly grinned, trying to ease her away from asking any further about that arrangement. He guided her again to continue their glorious sex. Their union was still there and he simply thrust his hips to make her understand what he wanted to do next. The Lady of Brinestone mischievously smiled and worked on her way to slowly glide into his shaft. The wetness of her love nectar was still there, sticking both on their sex organs. Aoshi touched his manhood with his point finger then to Lady's maidenhead. He took a small amount of the lady's love nectar and tasted it. It was just like the others, nothing special. He's a freak alright.

After a moment of silence between him and his young master, Misha continued his reading and reporting. "It was stated here that we have to abide with the agreement. Your mother had already caused so much trouble and dishonoring her clan for not marrying the leader of the Oniwabanshuu by that time. But instead, she ran off and married your English father in the name of love. In order to return the honor lost by your late mother, you have to submit yourself into it."

Now they were using her mother's pride and honor. Curses.

"Ah, also, they have highly raised the maiden's physical features, my lord." Misha could not believe what he was reading. In the letter stated that the young earl will not be disappointed on marrying the young chit. She was described to be one of the most comely women ever known to Japan that had lured so many proposals of marriages from different beaux from various races since the dawn of her maidenhood. So it sounded so exaggerated. But this could help to raise the young master's interest, right?

"I don't care if she is comely and beautiful. I want my freedom." Half of it was true. He was a bit curious about the maiden's identity and beauty. Will she be able to withstand all of his lust and rutting when they become as a man and wife?

"What about your mother's honor, Lord Aoshi?"

"Damn it! I have no choice but to get on with it. Marry the girl then produce the heir that they both wanted. But see to it that my freedom is for me to grasp."

"You will still continue your explicit affairs even you have your lovely wife on your side?" Misha felt sorry for the Japanese girl. There are some things that his young master could not live without – unbounded sex. "Could you not foresee yourself being happy with the performance of your soon-to-be-wife?"

"That I cannot say," he sighed, knowing that he was acting such a bastard on the offered Japanese maiden. He was being so unfair to her but he could not help himself to get angry with the setting. "But it says nothing about being remaining loyal? Best that they know whom they are about to let their heiress deal with. Know the truth how God damn person I am, an unreformed rake."

Misha wanted to turn around his sit to protest against his young master's idea. Convincing him that it is not best to further mock the arrangement but he could not because of….. "Oh young master, it will only create a huge problem on you marriage."

"I care naught of the marriage. If they badly want an heir from my blood, they should abide to some of my requests. Small favors, that is."

There was no point on winning the young earl's betwixt mind on matters of his freedom and marriage. The young master felt deceived and forced, feeling suffocated by the bond made long before he was born. The notorious rake will continue his reign but for what purpose? He had his reasons but it was not the time to tell.

Still savoring the exquisiteness of his shaft's vigorous entering into Lady Francine's swollen flower, he thought of the Japanese maiden – his soon-to-be-wife. Will she this excitingly responsive when he began to open her to the world of carnal needs? Will she be aggressive or reluctant when she shares herself in their bed for the first time? Do he have to teach her the ways of pleasuring a man just to keep him fully satisfied with the arrange agreement which he didn't like? How about her virginity? Is she still intact on that part? Oh there are so many questions that are baffling him right now and could find the right answer to compensate his rage emotions until he is on that state.

In and out he absently thrust to Lady Francine's while the lady busy feeling every bit of it, he began to imagine his stance when he makes love with the Japanese chit. She will be as wet and eager, that he liked her to be. He wanted her to surrender everything of herself until he gets tired of her – that is when they have positively produced an heir for both sides, performing his duty in the name of his crazed, beloved Japanese mother. He remembered too damn well how naughty his late mother was. All of her ideas were beyond reasoning.

"When will you set sail, my lord?" Misha finally asked, ending his musing.

"Has everything prepared in Japan when I arrive?"

"They said yes. They have already taken care of that." Misha replied.

"So all they need is my presence," he hissed, arching his head back to see the ceiling above him, "so as my priced seed for cultivating the maiden."

"That is correct, my lord."

"Then I shall set sail with some of my men, including Yahiko, 3 days from now. Prepare all the things needed for the travel and the expensive gifts for the offered maiden of Oniwabanshuu. The quicker we end this nonsense, the faster I get back with my life." He grinned. Before he got on with his life as a rake, he will taste every bit of compensations from his about sacrifices from the Oniwabanshuu maiden. Oh yes, he will teach her, and then eat her out of it. It will be fun, he hoped. A sweet revenge, is it not?

But to think of it, she was like one of the women he will have to bed with so what's with the big brooding? What's with the problem of getting betwixt on her every night, every day, every noon, every time they are alone with each other until the heir is created? It will be lots of free lovemaking, right? Oh…it was the marriage – the tie that binds a man to his chosen woman – but to assess things up, she was not his choice. He felt nothing but a pawn on breeding the next line of generation. But somehow, he had to see things in other perspectives. He had to see the young Japanese woman first.

He had reached his climaxed so as with Lady Francine. His seed was about to come out and he have to spur it out, or else he might sire a babe in Lady Francine's expense. He would not like that.

He removed his shaft out from Lady Francine's swollen maidenhead and stroked its long length to spit his seed to the cold floor. Seeing his seed bursting from the rim of his pride, Lady Francine immediately kneeled from the floor and swallowed his think sticky shaft, tasting his male essence without any shame. It felt good to the both of them. Aoshi felt her ruby lips sucking out the life of his pride; pleasuring him more while Lady Francine relished every liquid of semen his tool spurred out, gladly taking the new experience at hand.

"Dear lord!" Aoshi exclaimed as he drew his breath. Lady Francine had widened her lord's muscular thighs for her to gain fully access to his rigorous tool of lust. Her whole mouth continued to swallow in and out his shaft while a hand of hers vigorously stroked the bottom end.

When the climax was over, Lady Francine stood and sat again at his lap, her thighs were widely separated apart. Both of their breaths were uneven. Their heart beats were so fast. She clung to him like as if she were a mere child seeking comfort.

"Let's have this sport before you went on ravaging another woman's flower, Lord Easterby," the lady kissed him at his nape then gave an agonizing lick.

"I don't know. I'll check my schedule," he chortled as he wickedly inserted his middle finger to Lady Francine's engorged slimy hole of sex, thrusting it very slowly.

"Ah….you are doing it again…." She could not help to comment what she felt. "You wicked man…"

"You want it, so don't refuse me."

"Aye!" She laughed and arched her slender body to receive Aoshi's expert fingers.

"Misha," Aoshi called out for his old steward.

"What is it, Lord Aoshi?" He inquired without turning back towards him.

"I want to use a different name – last name, that is. Is Shinomori alright then? I like to use it."

What's with the new last name? It was clear that the young earl was up to something.

"If that pleases you, so be it, my lord."

"Then I shall use Aoshi Shinomori as my name when I meet the lass. I know mother would like it too."

* * *

**A/N:** yeah...Aoshi is a total cad...a rake. 


	3. Taming the Wildness Inside

**Don't own Rurouni Kenshin...**

**A/N: **Ok...I will post the rest in here by the end of the day. For the very latest update, yes, I am working that now. It has been a year or so since the last time I updated this fic to the other website. Planning to make this one 'subtle', for this website's taste. I think.

Thanks PrettyShinomori for remembering me. smiles

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Taming the Wildness Inside**

Their travel had been a good and prosperous one, as the captain of the ship – Lord Malory of Easterby – satisfactorily described. They had made several stop over to some Middle East Asian countries where most of Aoshi's merchant ships ported for trading business. And along with those inevitable circumstances of long sea travel, the aristocrat lord had accumulated several business trade deals with some of the most influential and rich Indians politicians and merchant men in New Delhi. Not only that, he also had captured the interest of the Sultan of Arabia to invest into his trading of Silver and China wares which were highly valued in the market that time. In matters of months, he would be able to able to count his added riches into his lucky hands. He had become a friend to them and welcomed him, along with his comrades at his ship named '_Maiden Rose'_.

Trading business among the diligent and honest Asian merchants had made the Lord of Easterby a very busy man again. He was back to his younger days – specifically age 16 - as a skilled trader of both East and West, like what he had with his late earl father on his side training him. It brought back several memories of his youth. Gone with the good, old days with him.

Busy as he was, it didn't stop the young earl to take a pleasure of discovering the new, juvenile beauties of each country he last visited. Most of his long time business partners had welcomed him and instantly served him his 'favorites' to satisfy his weary body and same treatment was given to the lord's men except Yahiko of course. Even the sultan had obliged him to choose and used some of his priced jewel maidens in his own inner harem as a payment of introducing him this English-Arabic trading business that had opened his country to the world, and teaching him some new Western ways on how to pleasure a woman in bed for several days without penetration. The Sultan and all of his business associates were very much amused by his service. And by giving him gold coins and beautiful women - experienced or virgins - all were running smooth between their sides. Yes, it was indeed a very satisfying and delightful event. Experiencing the gift women at his bed had been a great time and way to take his mind quite sometime about the offered maiden of the Oniwabanshuu – the spy group his mother had worked with when she was still single and most feared female omitsu leader of the Fareast.

"What is the matter, Master Malory? Am I not satisfying you enough? Have my skills of Kamasutra had been withered out?" the young, exotic Indian beauty worriedly asked the suddenly pre-occupied earl. She could speak English; one of the skills must learn inside the Sultan's inner circle of the harem – the most gifted and priceless maidens of pleasure and knowledge, next to the status of the precious chosen wives of the Sultan. She was given the young earl as a sign of a new friendship – a bond that will strengthen their ties.

"Huh?" he instantly recomposed himself to face the girl who was on top, straddling him on their love bed. Her shapely brown tights and legs were widely apart. "Nay. I was thinking of 'something' else." The word 'someone' should be more appropriate.

"Then I am not really satisfying you, my Lord," the woman grimaced, leaving the young earl's delicious body and stiff shaft. "Your mind is so busy roaming elsewhere while I give you all of my secrets on pleasuring a man's body. Never did I have experienced that with the Sultan. You have insulted me dearly."

As the woman rose from him, Aoshi took her left wrist to stop her from leaving. "Yes, I see that I am very guilty of the crime and I am sorry, Sharifa."

She examined the young earl's face, seeing his half submission to his words. "You were behaving strange, Master Malory since the last '17' sex couplings we have. The first and second time you have shared my bed, you are fully attentive and 'assertive' in many ways, surpassing my stamina," a blush came out to her brown cheeks. Although she must not react like a newly tried virgin teenager on love making, she just couldn't help it. All the action he did to her had been very, very worth time spending for, "but as we progressed, your mind had been traveling somewhere that I do not know. Does another woman involved into your musing?"

The harem woman bluntly spoke her views about his hostility on their lovemaking. Aoshi was not quite shock on the maiden's action but instead, he smiled as he rubbed his over worked member with his free hand.

"So you have noticed. I have been doing some thinking about my future on the coming days." He absently revealed some of its truth to the beautiful, witty pleasure maiden of the Sultan. "A woman has nothing do with this musing of mine. It was purely on trading business back to my homeland then to several countries that my other captained ships making progress."

She knew the fact that he was lying. No man will ever think of business while making love into an expert of lust and pleasures. She sensed a woman behind this man's suddenly yearning and he was just afraid of knowing the truth. Sighing, she gently jerked her wrist away from him to have a drink of wine near the wooden table. "I just hope it is what you claim, my lord."

Aoshi didn't impose his excuses further to the whore's jealousy. He could not see the profit of it. He did sense the maiden's analytical mind towards his sudden musing, separating himself to his most favorite hobby – rutting with the most beautiful women on earth. He lay relaxingly in to soft cushions; his hands were at the back on his dark head. His lean, muscular body was too exposed to the views of his love entertainer. His cobalt-blue eyes were looking at the wide openness of the arch window near his lust servant, seeing the fullness of the moon instead of her nakedness.

Sensing the earl's lost of rutting interest, the Indian woman searched for her forbidden erotic perfume which she only used for increasing the Sultan's stamina and interest on making love when she needed something from him, transforming him into a dangerously sex addict. She wanted to take away all things that were bothering his mind. She missed the man's vigorousness on the bed, looking forward for the climax of their union. Never had she experienced that kind of intense penetration on her whole life of serving the Sultan. Yes, her Moslem lord was an expert of pleasuring a woman – women actually – in bed, and is perfectly handsome on his own ways but none came close to Lord Marcus Aoshi's performance of lovemaking. It was like she was the one being blown to heaven instead of the one she was serving to.

She sprayed a little amount of perfume at the back of her ears then into the hallow part of her slender swan-like neck. Though he was 3 meters far from her standing side, Aoshi could smell the erotic perfume. He knew about the forbidden essence of the perfume and what it does to a man.

"Are you still musing, my English lord?" she huskily growled at him, seductively massaging her rounding twins into his view.

So the woman wanted another round of pleasure from his expertise. If she wants it, she'll have it just like what he had always tuned for the flirting women he previously seduced. There is no need to use the erotic perfume to make him do the excitement in bed.

Who was he kidding? He knew for the fact that the offered maiden of the Oniwabanshuu had somehow washed-out some of his interest of rutting. He cursed himself for being weak to her charms even though he hadn't seen and touch her yet.

"Let me take you to another realm of pleasure, my English lord. Let me take you to the place where you could forget everything that bothers you lately." Sharifa slowly approached, her naked curvy hips swayed along the way.

Instead of being aroused at her seductive action, Aoshi just smirked. The forbidden perfume hadn't done its work on him. It should have been but there was this certainty that jogged him away from the maiden's intention of turning him into a sex addict. Even if it didn't work, he played as a wanton lover to make her believe that he was indeed transferred into the state she wanted from him. And with this, his dirty, lusty thoughts about the Maiden of the Oniwabanshuu could subside.

"It is and you should not worry any more of it." Aoshi said as he mischievously winked at her. "I should be the one who firstly initiating the action. I find women very satisfied with my service."

Sharifa genuinely smiled, very happy of the outcome of her forbidden perfume she used. It's time to get some real action from this English man, like the ones she had firstly received from him a week ago when the Sultan instructed her to entertain him using all the love knowledge she acquired. "It's about time, my English lord!"

Aoshi took her offered hand and gently laid her to the soft cushions. He kissed her nape, slowly burning her senses. A manly hand of his had the opportunity to capture one of her breasts, cupping it. It was so soft and bouncy. And with that hand, his thumb had toy her brown nipple to make it aroused. The woman huskily groaned. Her hands entrapped the lord's moving head into her kisses. She instinctively opened her thighs to the man now that she was beneath him. Aoshi moved his whole body between her offered flower, taking on his hand to initiate the pleasure of sex from several orgasms she dearly wanted.

"I should be the one to make you forget...Ah..." she absently admitted as she embraced his hot, already sweating body above her. "Not the other way around..."

"Hush!" Aoshi exclaimed as he played with his wet lips one of her brown nipples. "Just pleasure me, woman and you will be deeply compensated with all of the actions I have to do to you."

"I can't...wait...my...English lover..."

That had taken Aoshi quite a bit. So she was thinking that she was his lover instead of a master on serving her flesh. He really did turn this Sultan's lust maiden's heart on hoping anew. Aoshi grinned at the thought, somehow gloating. He slowly inserted his thick shaft inside of her already moist folds, plundering her with his strength. They rode into gradual stirring of senses, taking the fun of the rhythm. Aoshi had been a very persuasive man on pleasuring the woman on a slow process. The whore was sweetly cursing, digging her nails into her lord's broad back. Gasping, she embraced tightly at his massive body. She also wrapped her legs into his hips, urging him to take her deeper. Her lord's movement had been exciting. Each of his thrust was worth dying for. He knew when to strike after gaining some of her moments of rest. And before the moment of climax came, he gradually increased his speed of thrusting his lance into the lust maiden's ravage flower. In and out it robustly went; Sharifa could not contain herself anymore. She almost screamed at the sweetness of her English lord's perfect strokes of his shaft into her womanhood. She heard him groaned. Yes, he did and was about to come into to climax of their union. Sometime before spilling his seed into her womb, he had to remove his strong shaft from her. No, she wanted him all the way even it could cause her banishment into the Sultan's inner circle of harem for siring a babe out of this English lord's abundant seed. She could ask for his assistance on taking her away from this palace - from this country, and in return, giving all the free time of lovemaking. Having a babe, blue eyes inherited, on his name and blood will change her whole life.

Aoshi almost forgot to ease himself away from her. Her legs was deeply entwined into his tapered waist and hips as if she didn't know what will happen if she continued to cling herself from his engorging shaft any longer. He could sire a babe from her and the Sultan would surely be very angry to him with that. He had to release her or suffer the consequences.

Reaching into his climax, he abruptly released his hold to her body as he stroke his shaft outside of her womb to spill his seed. He was satisfied that he had done that at the right time. The woman on the hand was a bit disappointed but somehow happy that her lord had indeed participated this time around into a more enraging sport of sex.

Both breathing aggressively and exhausted, they hugged each other. After some moments of silence, Aoshi spoke, "Next time, my little Indian minx, don't use that perfume to make me arouse on you. It was an insult on my part." He wickedly grinned.

So he did know about the forbidden perfume being used. "How did you...? At least it worked." She returned his smile by caressing his broad, sweating back.

"Not this time, my little exotic minx. I happen to be 'naturally born' with this lustful persona. You need not to use it. All you have to do is ask." Aoshi uttered then playfully licked one of her brown nipples.

"Even so, I am very much happy with the outcome." Her hands started to roam over his jet-black hair.

"Want another round?" Aoshi mischievously asked as his two fingers reached her slimy hole of her sex and abruptly thrust it inside. It was more of a challenge instead.

Sharifa only smiled and hugged her lord's dark head. She thanked all of her gods on giving this man to her even though his action before his release had proved to her that he will not take her to be his. She guessed not to expect so much from this debonair - the notorious rake of England. She had to face its reality so that the hurt will be lessening a bit. "I was made for this, my English Lord. Why wouldn't I be?"

"Yes, you are my dear. Yes, you are so quit giggling." Aoshi huskily murmured as gathered her into his muscular arms. But a brief picture of faceless Japanese woman had disturbed his mind and senses as he looked at the Indian woman's weary yet very happy face. That had stopped him a bit, shaking his head to regain his sanity and control. He was imagining, or more so hoping that the woman beneath him now was the young Japanese chit in Kyoto. This is insane!

* * *

Alas! The day of reckoning had come for the Lord of Easterby to meet his soon-to-be Japanese wife. He and his crew aboard on his ship 'Maiden Rose' had finally arrived at the Osaka shipping docks after 8 months of searing the deeps and vastness of the blue seas. Osaka had been a busy town like he had left 3 years ago. What more of Kyoto? Kyoto. That was his beloved late mother's hometown. A sense of pride came over him as his cobalt-blue eyes imagined the whole perspective of the area on his mind.

"We have finally arrived, Captain Malory! It's nice to be back into our mother's soil, isn't it?" Yahiko excitedly announced as he hurriedly came beside his lord. The young earl was leaning against to the brass railing of his ship, silently staring at the busy, old town.

Another male person came into the picture. A young, brown-headed, fair-faced Japanese man, not far from Aoshi's age of 25, came beside to his master's right side and said, "I agree with the young boy. It's nice to be back in Japan. It had been a long time since I left the country along with you, Master Aoshi. I can't imagine what I had become if you didn't take me and my brother Kurojou under your wing. We were being outcast by our cold-hearted families for being born from one of their black sheep. They assumed that we have the same bad blood flowing into our veins inherited from our father for being an assassin and thief. How cruel of them to think as if we are some low-lifes!" The young man had unconsciously gripped at the brass railing, tightly securing it into his palms.

Aoshi heard his friend's - his newly grad lawyer's – sentiments. His eyes looked sideways to him without turning his whole head. He genuinely felt his pain of being an outcast of his family. "It's long been over, Shirojou. You don't have to open your wounds again."

"But still, I want to thank you my friend for giving me this good future as a lawyer for you and my brother as your steward based on Japan." Shirojou still insisted.

Aoshi only nodded then secretly smiled. It's good to know that he has loyal friends on his side.

"Lord Aoshi, what are you going to do when you finally met the offered maiden of the Oniwabanshuu? What if she isn't as comely as you were expecting, very far from what is said from the letters sent?" Yahiko had to ask that delicate matter to his lord. He was just like of the other young lads he met - very, very nosy!

Aoshi thought for a moment. That hadn't come into his mind actually. He was busy assessing his thoughts on what he might do to the maiden at their first night of love making. A mischievous smile was carved on his lips. Yahiko and Shirojou had seen that look of his many times and didn't doubt what it meant. It was their earl's only look of a preying notorious rake to take a woman in his bed. Yahiko laughed while Shirojou coughed uncomfortably, turning his view away from his master.

"I guess I have to introduce myself into a different, more exciting way. And about her beauty, I doubt the Makimachi's will sire a hag out of their blood. But if that happens, I'll just do what I was forced to 'toil' and be done with it." That is cruel. Aoshi often times scolded himself of that bad attitude of his about ranking and bashing women's beauty.

"And what 'way' is that, my lord?" Yahiko had to ask for more; happy to see his naughty master was up to.

"Enough, dear boy. You don't have to know. It is very personal. You are too young for me to confide with 'those' things."

"Drats! Al least, you could simply tell me the appropriate ones."

Aoshi heartily laughed as he shook the boy's dark head. "As if you don't know already what I am about to do with the Oniwabanshuu's maiden! You little hoyden!"

"Yeah, now I feel sorry for the maiden," Shirojou remarked.

"Hey! Where are your loyalties now, Shirojou-kun? To me or to the Oniwabanshuu's maiden?" Aoshi playfully threatened my Japanese lawyer friend. He knew deeply what Shirojou was talking about.

"I could not help it, Lord Aoshi. Well, seeing that you will be her husband - the unreformed rake of England - Geez! I could imagine the face of the maiden if she happens to see one of your Japanese whore minxes betwixt on you."

Yes, he knew that also. But he will still not change his rakish ways just to honor the stupid agreement of marriage made between their families. Why does he have to abide just to please them? They were the ones who forced him to do this. They were the ones who badly wanted his seed to spill on their Maiden's womb just to create an heir or heiress out from their family union!

The anchor of the 'Maiden Rose' was settled down into the waters and the bridge plank was drawn to be placed to link the ship to Japan's concrete ground. As the captain and lord, Aoshi bid some of his trusted men to take care of his ship while he does his business in Japan along with Shirojou, Yahiko and 4 of his crew. They also bid him good luck and meaningfully looked at him knowing what business their lord had to execute in the grounds of Oniwabanshuu headquarters. But before leaving the ship, Aoshi saw 2 distinguished family carriages waiting below. And one of them was known to be coming from the Oniwabanshuu's maiden's family. They indeed had expecting him this day. What a good timing!

Aoshi momentarily called for Shirojou though he knew his 23 year old lawyer friend was pretty busy assessing the baggages - including the magnificent gifts brought for the Maiden – they will bring.

"What is it, Lord Aoshi?" Shirojou asked as he arranged his bow tie on his collars. He was wearing a suit English men commonly use - a plain, white shirt and black trousers.

"I want you to take my responsibility and role as Lord Marcus Aoshi Malory for this day only, Shirojou. I want you to present yourself as that man before their eyes, my friend." Aoshi plainly said as if the thought had been very simple.

Shirojou was taken aback! What on Earth that this young earl had been thinking? This was no time for making pranksters at this delicate situation.

"Am I hearing it right, Lord Aoshi?! You want me to act as you in front of them! You want me to pretend to be the Earl of Easterby which I doubt they will take it. Look at me! I have no essence of breeding royalty. Take my word for it." He drawled his last sentences as shook his head absently. "I think this is insane! I am about to fool one of the most feared spy group of Japan. You are not very eager to cut my head, are you master?!" He exclaimed out of consternation, somehow forgetting his place as his employee.

"I know you will react this way if I tell you about my plan, Shirojou. I have someplace to go before I present myself to the elders of the Oniwabanshuu." Aoshi's cobalt-blue eyes were twinkling with mischievousness.

"I, I don't know, my lord. It is way too risky. Why don't you present yourself tomorrow after we have rested? At least, you are honoring them by presenting the 'true' you." Shirojou desperately coaxed him into his bright idea.

"It is because I have to, my friend. I have a more important matter to attend before I present myself as their 'Maiden's breeder'. They have waited for me for so long." Aoshi's narrowed eyes guide his friend's vision towards the waiting carriages below - one marks a Makimachi emblem distinction. "And knowing that my ship had already docked into Osaka's waters, they will really expect me to pay a visit to their lands in Kyoto as soon as I step into Japan's soil."

"Well, I could be a 'representative' instead of being you, Lord Aoshi." Shirojou still protested. He has a good point. "I will just tell them that you are still indisposed for a moment."

"No. That will not do any good. I want to know the Maiden by my own ways, not from out-front introduction from the blasted elders." Aoshi shook his head, finally revealing his true other half intention.

Slowly, a wicked smile was seen on Shirojou's face. "So you are 'indeed' interested with the precious Maiden of Oniwabanshuu." He chortled as he friendly clasped one of his Master's shoulders. But he briefly took his hand away as he sensed his master's hostile gaze towards him after hearing those words of his. "Ok. And how will you do that? How will you know the maiden if you will not going to be there along my side? You could act as my page or assistant in front of them. Or better yet, my lawyer!"

"I have my ways, Shirojou-kun. Don't doubt that. I have no time for those settings." Then Aoshi turned his body, starting his walk on the bridge plank to reach the Japan's soil. "I will explain to them personally about this folly of mine afterwards. Don't you worry!"

"Yeah, you have to! You should be! How I wish I could still have my head intact into my body when you happen to still remember to return in time, retrieving me from those omitsu spies' daggers and kunais."

Finally stepping into the concrete ground, Aoshi only waved his hand as he threaded himself into the busy crowd of Osaka's pier.

* * *

"Are you Lord Marcus Malory, the earl of Easterby from England?" A strange, looking man wearing a demon's mask approached and asked Shirojou as he scanned with his inquisitive eyes his whole persona. He was somewhat not afraid of being seen like that into the public streets of Osaka.

"Well, yes, I am." Shirojou lied for the sake of his master's whims. He had already talked to Yahiko and the rest of the crew about their Master's wish. Not all of its reasoning was told them except to Yahiko.

"Then you and your acquaintances should be quickly delivered to the Oniwabanshuu's mansion in Kyoto. You must be very tired from your long journey at the seas, my lord. By the way, I am called as Hannya - the chief guard of the Maiden's security." He introduced himself to Shirojou and was a bit suspicious on knowing the young earl personally. It was reported that the young earl of Easterby possessed black hair, not brown ones. Also it was said that he was much taller, about more than 6 feet tall while this man had only about 5 feet 9 inches, assuming to count it by his close evaluating stare alone. And to top it all, this man's whole physique showed more of Japanese - no, it was entirely Japanese than having some blood of English running into his veins. Somehow it should be right to see some foreign features on this man but none was visibly shown. Something indeed was missing and he could feel it into his bones.

Shirojou gave him a warm smile, sensing the chief guard's keenly sight on assessing him. He abruptly took the man's hand and shook it as a sign of friendship like English people do. Hannya was taken aback a bit but continued with the effort of making friends to the earl anyway. No harm will come in knowing other customs from these people.

"So when do we leave?" The edgy Shirojou asked as he looked through Hannya's demon mask to seek his eyes. He wanted to see if he indeed had convinced him that he is the earl they were waiting for.

"About now, my lord. The elders are waiting for you at the main hall of the Oniwabanshuu mansion." Hannya calmly replied. He instructed the rest of his minions to help them to set their belongings and gifts into the carriages while he secretly studied the earl's actions.

Finally ready to leave, Hannya then instructed to start the drive. He was inside the first carriage with Shirojou and Yahiko. He had not asked of the boy's purpose for this journey but he remained as silent as he should be. Maybe he is the earl's personal page or squire, like all title rich English brat have.

"I believe that it is not your first time to step into the soil of Japan, my lord. Since when was the last time you visited your mother's homeland?" Hannya's gaze narrowed, examining the earl's sudden change of reaction. Was the young man beginning to get nervous on this kind of questionings about his mother? Why should he be?

"Ah! Yes, yes." That is what Shirojou could only say for that time. He had to think fast or this scary looking man will see into his disguises. "It was 3 years ago when I had some shipments delivered from the West Indies and China." He nervously explained.

"Oh, so you are a captain of your own ship. The elders would be very pleased to know that their only heiress will marry not a royal spoiled brat but a man of his own - if you happen to know what I mean, my lord. Forgive my bluntness." Hannya said as he crossed his arms above his chest. "As you know, my lord, if they will happen to ask my point of view about this arranged marriage, I am very against it but after seeing what a good and 'honest' man you are, I would gladly abide to pass the Lady into such good hands."

"Yes, yes..." Shirojou replied uncomfortably. Sweat starting to roll off into his pale forehead. Yahiko tried with all of his might not to laugh.

"Take care of her, my lord. She is very special to us, more than the value of being the sole heiress of the Oniwabanshuu. I might even kill the person who will hurt her." He calmly shared his thoughts to them even though he was not realizing that it sounded more like a threat to the earl.

Shirojou instantly gulped and then coughed, feeling a bit wary from his released words. "Why have the strong affection towards the lady, Hannya-san. Surely, the chief guard had some reasons behind it, right?"

"It is not what you think, my lord. I genuinely care for the Maiden for I am her older second cousin on the side of her mother's. They gave me the privilege to seek for the maiden's care. She is like a little sister to me." So that was it! The blood family relation comes into the picture.

"So you are! I'm sorry for thinking it otherwise." He was quite shock on knowing that this strange looking man was somewhat related to the Maiden. How he wished that she will not turn out to be as scary looking as her weird cousin! His Master Aoshi will be greatly disappointed!

"No harm has done, my lord. At least we have cleared it already."

An hour passed by, they finally arrived in the rich city of Kyoto. Many beautiful scenes could be viewed from their windows. It's good to feel the rich, old heritage of Japan again. Suddenly, the carriages were stopped. A group of 3 unusual looking men was blocking the carriages' way. One of them yelled, calling the name of the chief guard.

"What is it that you want, Beshimi?" Hannya cocked his head out into the open window of their carriage. "I thought you and the rest will be guarding the maiden while I'm gone to retrieve the young earl from the pier. Why are you here?"

"Well, there had been a small problem, that is." Shikijou, one of his trusted guards, had to answer for Beshimi who was momentarily out of words to say.

"How small it is to the fact that you can't wait into the Mansion just to tell me about it?"

"That I cannot say publicly from here while you were in there with the earl."

Hannya took his cue, asking his sudden leave to talk to them .He understood well of his subordinates intention of not making the earl hear what report had to deliver. When they were far enough not to heard by the titled man, Hannya gathered them close to him.

"Then what is it?!" Hannya impatiently asked as he rubbed his right temple. An impending migraine was coming into his head.

"It is about Misao." Now, it was Hyotoko's turn to speak.

"What about Misao, Hyotoko? Is she alright? Did something happen to our Mistress?"

"Well...we hope not...She, she, she escaped AGAIN." Beshimi nervously revealed the predicament as he bowed his head in shame of being out-witted by the Lady of Oniwabanshuu from his strict guarding.

"What?!" Hannya couldn't contain his calm composure. "She escaped?!!! Did the elders know about this?"

"Yes...it was pretty damn of me of not knowing her plot but we are looking ways and help to find her as quickly as possible, Hannya-san, so don't you worry."

Hannya shook his head. Counting all of Misao's escape from the mansion, this was her fifth time. It was very clear that the girl didn't want to be married into a guy she haven't met or got personally acquainted with. She was totally against with the arranged marriage her late father had obligated her to do before he died. It had trapped the maiden's honor for sometime then after thinking it closely she ended up choosing the other path, choosing her own destiny instead of following the old ways of her group. Hannya always hear from Misao's lips that she wanted to do what other independent women do. They have their freedom to choose, to think, to decide, and even to love. Why can't she be same with them? Hannya had always reminded her about her responsibility of being the heiress and the marriage she will do to the other clan is sacred. And always, Misao's only excuse to escape Hannya's reasoning was setting an example of life she wanted like her soon-to-be-husband's late mother who had chosen the other path and was reconsidered by their clan as time had healed it. But what was done should not be done ever again. It was a great disgrace on their part of the deal and who would like to live a life like that on your conscience, staining your family's name. That was why the late countess' only son had to agree with the proposal. He had to regain the honor what his mother had lost upon running away then marrying an English earl instead of Misao's father.

_"And what if she didn't run away, Hannya? Mayhap, you would not have spoken to someone as naive as me right now," _Misao had ended their conversation with that blow of thought. She left him afterwards to ponder with those words. The young chit has a good point. He loves his young cousin as his own sister.

"What are you going to do now, Hannya? I know that the earl is expecting the Maiden waiting back on the Mansion to meet him. It will be disastrous if….if….if…" Shikijou was anxious to know Hannya's plan.

Hannya thought for a moment as he rubbed his other temple this time. The earl should not know about what foolishness their young chit had done or else they will be branded on not honoring the truce this time around. "Take the earl somewhere else and entertain him while we search the whole Kyoto. Haiyaku! Haiyaku!"

* * *

Aoshi arrived in front of his ancestral temple in Kyoto. It was a refreshing feeling to see a part of his heritage again after being absent in Japan's soil for so long. A long-time business friend of his in Osaka had lent him his personal carriage to deliver him to Kyoto. Aoshi was thankful for his genuine generosity. Traveling alone without any of his acquaintances and servants was a great deal of freedom for him to have. He wanted to spend sometime with himself as he visited some of his mother's cherished places in Japan. He loved remembering her smiles as she proudly toured them into her some of her favorite spots and hide-outs when he was a little. His mother had been a naughty and active one, indeed. So there's no question what kind of blood lies on his veins.

He had instructed the carriage driver of his business partner to wait for him at the corner of his ancestral temple. He will visit his mother's ancestral temple and have a little contemplating. As he entered the torii, he sensed the whole place's serenity. This is what he came for - peace of mind. He wanted it dearly and none of his sex with his women had given that notion. None.

His strong legs and feet had brought him at front of the old temple's receiving platform. He left his leather shoes at the foyer. Then he had touched one of its huge pillars and paid his respect as a family member of Shinomori's - her mother's clan - when suddenly he heard a woman's shouting voice. His senses were alerted as he looked around his surroundings for the impending danger. He silently listened again, hoping that the woman will give another yell for him to be able to find her area. Then she did. Aoshi immediately strode on the outside platform of the temple, hoping nothing was done to hurt the woman.

"Baka! Baka! Baka!" the woman yelled but she was somehow foxed. In her right hand held a small ceramic cup with liquior. While on the other hand, a big jug of Sake was held wobbly.

Aoshi was sure where to head after hearing her voice again. She was in the Zen garden of the temple. What on earth made his relatives allow a woman to wonder in their private ancestral temple? Maybe the woman is a relative to him so that is why she's inside.

Finally arrived in the Zen garden, Aoshi halted at one of the wooden circle pillars of the temple. A hand of his searched for support on it as he scanned the area for the woman. It didn't take long to locate the female who disturbed his senses. The woman was laying openly at the very special platform of his mother - one of her favorite spot. And somehow, he could see that she's foxed.

"What the?" Aoshi inwardly cursed. He slowly approached the foxed Japanese woman to his mother's special platform. The lady had been laying there as she continued to gulp Sake - a Japanese rice wine.

"Oh why?! I am what I am and no one has the right to take that away from me! I hate what my life being directed with! I hate all of them!!! May Kami-sama take them now!!!!Curses!"

Aoshi could understand her native tongue. He was taught well by his Japanese mother about their language, to speak and read with it - a necessity must learn for he is a half-Nihon-jin.

The young woman softly cried after that. A white, slender arm was seen out from one of her pink kimono sleeves to cover her eyes. She wept as she released the Sake jug and her tiny ceramic cup. Somehow, she had fallen asleep.

Aoshi came close to the woman's sleeping body. He was now in the platform also. He bent his knees to take a closer look at the foxed maiden. Narrowing the distance between them, Aoshi could sense something diverse about this woman. First, her obvious physical features knocked his attention. Her black hair strands were disarrayed on her flushed, porcelain face. He could judge that she is of medium built, typical size for the Nihon-jin girls. Her skin was a bit pale and maybe if she recovers from her drunkenness, rosy pink features will be shown into her. Her pink kimono had captured her beautiful womanly curves, including the swell of her chest area which did highly jolt Aoshi's insides. Her kimono's collar was widely agape, freeing half of her luscious, healthy breasts into his view. He reflexively gulped afterwards as a tear of sweat rolled off of his forehead. No doubt that this young Japanese chit is very comely and surely could make one hell of a temptress if she ever to realize her power of black beauty. Aoshi was very glad to see an enchanting woman like her - alone - in his temple. He was very happy to make his choice to leave his comrades for sometime to travel alone to this temple then found this unknown beauty! His heart started to pump faster as he had seen the open temptation of this little minx was offering. None of his previous encounter with comely women had ever done this to him. Oh God! His insides, including his precious tool of lust, were going berserk!

As if there was an unknown force pulling him towards the maiden's welcoming rosy lips, he let go of his restrain – weird as it was - as his presence was closing their gap. Yes, she smelled like Sake yet it affected him totally the opposite. It was more of an aphrodisiac than a repellant. Slowly, he bent his head towards the maiden for he wanted to kiss her. That he extremely knew! But as he was on his way to kiss the raven- haired sleeping drunk beauty, the woman had instinctively opened her eyes for she had sensed someone - a male person - beside her. Her vision was quite a blur caused by her crying. A dark form was above her, slowly closing his head against her.

"What the? Who are..." She was about to ask the man's identity, forcing herself to sit. But she was halted when their lips joined.

The feeling was beyond description. She could feel her insides going wild as the man's lips take hers. She could also sense the man's eagerness to part her lips with his tongue. His hands and arms were supporting himself against the floor of the wooden platform where she currently laid. She was between those strong arms of his, somehow half accepting her fate of no escape. Never did she experience something like this on her whole life! Shameful to admit, she wanted something like this - one of her fantasies!!!

No! This should not be happening! This should be stop for else!!!! Beautiful feeling as it is, this should be stopped!!!

Disengaging from the kiss, she abruptly slapped the dark prince's face as she was about to regain her composure. "Help!!!! Help!!!!" She moved away from his caged embrace.

Aoshi was stunned upon the comely woman's reaction after his sweet, charming kiss. No woman in his whole life had ever done that to him. She had insulted him dearly!!!

"There is no one here but us, my lady. So stop wasting your voice and energy!" Aoshi angrily scolded her as he massaged his slapped left cheek.

"Get away from me, you beast!!!!" The woman yelled. She had clumsily gathered her things - the Sake jug and her tiny ceramic cup - for her to bring.

"You maybe right about that, woman. My previous chits had huskily called me that at our love bed many times. I almost lost count of it." Aoshi was mocking her. He was taking this strange encounter with her very interesting.

"Don't come near me, or else!!!" The woman threatened Aoshi by raising her Sake jug into the air to throw it upon him. Some of its content was spilled above her head but she didn't mind. Her breathing pattern was fast.

Aoshi heartily laughed at what this beautiful maiden was doing to defend herself. No jug of Sake will stop him to capture this Nature sprite if it ever comes to that. "I think you are wasting your breath again, my little white minx. It would be better if we have this conversation into a more 'comfortable' and 'civilized' manner." A mischievous smile came out to him afterwards.

tbc...

* * *


	4. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 3 – Misunderstandings**

There were two reasons of Aoshi's sudden visit to his mother's ancestral temple, so important that he could deliberately leave his responsibilities just to achieve it. First, he terribly missed his mother's favorite place. Their ancestral temple strongly reminded him so much of his late, devious mother. Many fond memories of him and his late mother were instilled within the four huge concrete bolder walls of their family shrine. Aside from missing the country, his mother's hometown and the temple, he had missed her presence – as a friend, a mother and a guide. And with just visiting the said sacred place, his confused and wary heart will be contented somehow on seeking her spiritual guidance. He loves her that deep like an unknown drive of respect of a son to his mother. Second, he wanted a break from all the madness he had recently accumulated from his so-called 'wise and ever beloved' late mother who had planned everything secretly from him, engaging him since birth to the heiress he barely knew. He even did not want one! If he hadn't love his mother that much, he would have possibly - without any doubt - walked away from the arranged marriage and left the poor girl hoping something in his decision will change. Change? It will be for the best for the maiden left alone, Aoshi assured. Surely, the offered maiden will greatly thank him for it.

But he could not escape his fate. If it not for his mother's honor and pride, he would not have to step into to this bloody bargain. Damn it! Even in her death, she could still make some days of his life very miserable. Wishing for the same treatment of peace he wanted for himself to his upcoming inevitable introduction to the Oniwabanshuu's offered maiden, he solemnly prayed. It will be a matter of time for Aoshi to see the maiden by his own views, not with what the elders of both sides wanted him to see. Checking the goods first without flowery words to back it up will make him satisfy his curiosity about the woman. He had chosen this perfect place for him to formulate his 'devious' plans on getting to know the woman but after encountering this beautiful maiden in his family's garden shrine, oh dear, it will take all of his energy and will to not to succumb into the temptations this foxed woman unintentionally giving.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?!" The drunken woman hoarsely demanded, still not lowering her grip from the Sake ceramic jug. This time, its content was not spilling.

Aoshi ignored her harsh question at first as he silently examined the gorgeous, foxed enchantress right in front of him. Her willowy back was leaning against the huge Sakura tree which trapped her from further retreat. Her legs and thighs were drawn together to her, a typical reaction of a victim/prey would do. Her kimono was in disarray. He also noticed she had worn her kimono incomplete for the inner clothing was not worn, exposing her smooth flesh to his unwavering, hungry eyes. A sleeping yukata fitted more to the calling.

Still, no words had escaped from his lips as his cobalt-blue eyes continued to scan her precious, natural endowments. The blackness of her long, straight hair showed perfect contrast to her white features. She got full breasts; enough size which his large and manly hand could cup with and play. He could picture it clearly in his mind as he inwardly grinned. Her shoulder blades looked strong and slender, somehow inviting him to peck a kiss – or maybe yet to lick it slowly until she groans out of beseeching. As the collar of her yukata slipped further down to her elbow without her knowing, Aoshi saw the creaminess of her white skin. It looked smooth and silky. No! It is smooth and silky, that's for sure. His insides were going wild as his eyes reached down to see her half-exposed shapely, long legs and thighs. Out of the blue, he had wished for those legs wrapped against his hip then make her whimper from the ride of her life with his….'friend'.

Many of his women had those kinds of beautiful features yet none of them made him more excited like this. For him, it was simple. He wanted this woman no matter what the consequences even it will jeopardize his marriage to the offered maiden of the Oniwabanshuu. He had not promised to remain loyal as a typical perfect husband should be. If they want to make this union works, they have to abide one of his needs as a rake. From that time, he decided that he will make her belong to him as his Mistress and no person from his side or elders will argue on him on that. Well, then it settled.

"I am supposed to be asking you that," brushing his bangs away from his face, he genuinely smiled as he drawn his long legs to him. He sat across the agitated woman, cross-legged.

"And why should you be?" The raven-haired woman retorted haughtily. "Unless if you are,"

"A family member of this old temple? Oh please, the answer is so obvious, isn't?" Aoshi cut in, his eyes shined deviously. "I thought you will never guess it right."

The woman was taken aback, her green eyes were unstable. Should she believe this stranger? None of her memories recalled seeing this handsome, ebony-haired prince belonging to the family of Shinomori's. There were many evidences of good-looking men coming from their clan presented to her yet none of them caught her eye, especially her heart. Only this devil broke through her guard. Damn it! And if so, maybe he is bluffing for one obvious thing; his tone of speech was kind of different from the usual one in her society. It was a funny accent coming from the foreigners, actually. And his eyes - those cobalt-blue eyes – marked the huge definition of being very distinctive from the rest she had known.

"I think it is best for you to put down that ceramic jug. You are acting foolish. Promise I won't hurt you." Aoshi continued to talk her out. He wanted her to be comfortable around him. It is one of his techniques on making the lady get acquainted with his natural charms.

With diluted green eyes beginning to be fierce, she blurted, "Now you expect me to lower my defenses after you have desecrated me! I won't be falling on that stupidity!" Slowly, she stood on her ground by her back's gaining support from the massive Sakura tree trunk as she was preparing her escape from this devilishly handsome man. OH GOD! Why does she have to do these crazy things on a man she instantly got tingled with? She sorely admitted there was an immediate attraction sheared through her defenses yet somehow, deep down it was not right. She had to fight for her dignity.

"As far as I remember, I haven't done anything to tarnish you, my little white minx. Well, not yet," Aoshi's gaze followed her suspicious movement. She was indeed escaping from him, without seeing its futility. He would like to have this chase of her to excite his blood again. "A simple kiss will not deflower a woman that instant." Then he grinned.

Remembering the kiss, his kiss, had reddened her cheeks. How rude this man could be! One thing for sure, this man had no manners, a typical male Shinomori would do most of the time especially if it concerns with women in sex. Wait! Maybe he is telling her the truth that he belonged to them. Oh noh! A Shinomori?! From all the places in Kyoto, she had hidden herself from the place owned by her enemy! Now her security will know that she's here! Nice, stupid move!

"Say everything you want, you disgusting hoyden! I want out of here." She quickly slipped to the other side of the huge Sakura tree trunk and was about to flee the area but she accidentally tripped, having thrown the Sake jug and tea cup away from her to the ground as she collided on the wooden floor. Her mind was not that stable for the Sake had finally taken some of her body's control. She felt vomiting and sick. Her vision was somewhat blurred and dizzy.

Aoshi saw it coming. He didn't laugh this time. The woman will not be able to flee from him that far. She was too foxed to move further, escaping. "Silly tactic, my dear,"

She groaned from the pain she received from falling to the wooden platform with her shoulders accepting the force blow. "Ouch," that was all she could utter, groaning. She had humiliated herself in front of her assailant's eyes. If she hadn't drunk too much of Sake, she could have teach this insolent, gorgeous man a lesson or two of her special omitsu kenpo moves and then she could laugh hard on him. But after evaluating her situation, the idea will not come to that for obvious reasons.

Taking his time a little longer to ponder her poor state, Aoshi deliberately gloated and smiled. Strange, he was happy seeing the whole comedy of her useless escape as he took pride of what this enchantress was showing her valor to protect her virtue from him. This lady has great spirit. She fights for what she believe is right and he knew only few female from his realm that has that kind of strong attitude. He truly respected them for that. That he liked to a woman to bed with, or even to marry. Marry? What in the world that made him think of that at this awkward state?

Shaking his head, Aoshi stood from his sit and went beside her. It was not pity he felt but something else. Compassion is more appropriate, and…. He knelt down and slowly cupped her up into his warm embrace, securing her to him. "Enough of your playing, madame."

"Where are you taking me? Let me go! Help!!!" The woman forced herself to free from his strong yet gentle embrace. With all her left power, she punched him to his broad chest yet the impact didn't inflict any damage or pain on him. The Sake must have weakened her from performing her defensive skills of martial arts. She continued to jerk like a wild bird, her shapely legs and slender arms fought to regain her body's control yet all was in vain for the mighty cobalt-blue eyed Knight securely cupped her into his warm chest and arms.

Her kimono collar went widely agape after all the struggling she made and Aoshi had accidentally gazed beyond their openness. She saw him grinned and mischievously winked at her. Sensing her humiliating disposition, the woman abruptly closed her collar and slapped him again on his face.

"Pig!"

Aoshi laughed. "I could get used to this 'wildness' if you still continue fighting me."

Realizing her fate of being tarnished of this unknown, handsome man, the woman tried to think of other ways of escaping from him. It was very obvious that force was not the answer for her freedom from this Shinomori. She had to escape before this man could take her back to the Oniwabanshuu's headquarters, or simply 'take her' as….Oh noh….

"I know what you are thinking." Aoshi coldly stated as he stopped from walking back towards their original space. "It is better not to fight. You could only injure yourself by doing that."

Even after hearing his words of concern, the woman still shoved Aoshi's chest away from her as she kicked high. No man will ever humiliate her so low.

There was one thing left for him to do. Aoshi's patience was running short and this little war minx wasn't getting any easier to handle. If she had not gotten drunk by Sake, he would be sure have a hard time on controlling this babe. He had to make her listen that fighting him will only make things worse.

The woman was about to scream for help again but was stopped by Aoshi using his special method to calm his tensed women – his kiss. Yes. He had kissed her again. But this time, it was more demanding. It had coaxed her all of her attention and energy to focus on him. His kiss. Yes. The woman could no longer have those high jerking kicks and struggling as his lips and tongue tried to open her tender mouth to him. He was almost ravaging her young, innocent lips upon taking hers forcefully. Never had he kissed a woman like this just to gain her attention. He was more of a gentle side, cajoling women to drool over him without any much effort exerted. But with this young, Japanese chit, it was hard from him to believe that he had to do this savageness just to have her whole interest on him. Oh God! This was completely making his mind out of control, including his member just below – not far from her cute little buttocks.

Moments after, he heard her moaned ecstatically as his experienced tongue further explored the wetness of her mouth. She was so sweet and very inviting like a home he wanted to dwell with. There was this peace within her that he wanted. He had performed the French Kiss so perfect, making this woman's defenses succumb. He could feel her arms and hands beginning to coil up around his strong neck. They were so smooth and silky, just like he had ardently predicted or dreamed it. He thanked his dead ancestors for leading him to this Nature Sprite to be his Mistress on-the-making.

Aoshi knew from that instant sharing of their lips that that was the woman's first kiss of passion. After so many women he had played with, it's a child play on calculating her state. He had felt that part of her had wanted him to do the sweet ravaging like a sleeping princess who had long waited for her dashing prince to rescue her from a certain villain. And that villain of hers was somehow, according to his estimates, shattered along the process of his kiss on her beautiful, rosy lips. Her innocence no longer existed. He will teach her many ways on pleasuring them both being as an expert or 'connoisseur of women' as he claimed to be. Many 'satisfied' comely women had proven to him of that.

At the hike of his passion, his hands and arms reached for the slit of her yukata. One of her smooth thighs was exposed for him to caress. Slowly, his hand searched on her inner folds. He could not do this by standing while cupping the beautiful maiden with his two occupied hands. He needed to lay her down the wooden floor and start the game he had dearly wanted from the start. Bending his knees, he gently laid her on the floor as they continued to kiss each other. Her long, black hair had touched first the solid plank then her tempting body followed. For him she was like a goddess of beauty ready to unfold under his nose and eyes. He liked that. He will have her no matter what the consequences even if it arrives on choosing the right woman for him to live with for the rest of his life. That thought had Aoshi ceased his actions a bit. How come he always ends up to that conclusion? It was always putting this woman above all else! Damn it!

As she was finally laid on the wooden platform with him above her, she had instinctively opened her delicious thighs from him. Oh noh. This is too much, too soon. Something was amiss. She was now offering herself to him as if accepting her fate of being tarnish by this man – a notorious rake from England. Her current attitude was far from what she had previously shown. Where did her spirit of fighting go? Something was definitely wrong.

Aoshi was between her creamy thighs, sensing his shaft going stiffer as he continued to elude himself from abruptly corrupting this woman's price gift. Suddenly, a thought of taking a woman against her will had berated his malicious mind. Conscience had somehow stroke into his kind of moral defenses. What is profit or good to gain when you had sex with a woman who isn't willing to give herself to you? Rape is all that shouted on his mind. He should not take advantage of the woman's weakness from drunkenness. He should have been more patient and forgiving when it comes to this kind of situation. It was not his breeding to force a woman to make love to him even though she had finally had opened herself up out of force love- coaxing. He wanted her to come to him as a wanton lover and…..

That was the right time to do her devious plan of escape. Now that she had the hoyden's full lustful attention, she could kick his priced male pride and get the hell out of the Shinomori's ancestral temple as quickly as possible. She cursed herself for being too foxed on knowing the right premise for her to hide from her blasted security. Creating no more mistakes, she had to abide with this kind of tactic. It had worked for plenty of women so why wouldn't she?

Too bad. This handsome devil had gotten deep into her nerves, chilling and jolting her senses severely awakened her womanly sanity to the top.

Sensing his moment of withdrawal to her, thinking that it was one of his moves to open her further from lustful touching, that was the perfect time to make the progress for she had gained enough space to kick his….

Aoshi was letting her go. Even though he is a rake on his handsome and rightful form, he would never take a woman against her will. It was his first time to be drawn into such a lowly act. And in the first place, he had just kissed her again just to make her stop from struggling against him. Kissing her had taken almost all of his control and he was deeply ashamed of that. Never again will he force himself to her. Never but he will never stop from getting what he wants from this woman, not to the extent of defiling her pride and dignity. He will make her come to him, that he deeply promised. As he was about to tell her his apology, he was kicked with the rock of her right knee into his tool of lust by the foxed maiden. An instant pain was shearing his groins. Oh Kami-sama! It hurts like hell! Aoshi crashed beside the lady's body as he was trying to sooth the pain inflicted to his pride love-tool by the rascal minx. Damn her!

This time, Aoshi was mouthing the 'ouch' word.

Though drunk, the maiden tried with all her left might to get far away from her assailant. She had like what she did but even more like his kiss to her no-longer innocent lips. It was her first kiss. No. Technically, it was her second kiss from him as he had firstly took benefit out of her weakened state. No man alive in Japan had successfully claimed her lips just like that for she had wished her 'rightful prince' will come to claim that price, not me lout who had just taken advantage her weakened disposition. If he could have been milder and kind to her, maybe…maybe she would have…..

"Tell your family that I won't become a part of you! Never! I won't allow myself being offered just to sustain both of our families need!" The angered and exhausted woman shouted at Aoshi as she was on her way outside the platform, staggering.

With those kinds of words, Aoshi's senses rolled up after hearing it. Ignoring his groin's pain, he forced himself to stand and strode after to capture her. He wanted to know what she was talking about. There was something in what she said that caught his entire attention.

"Come back here you…" Aoshi was gaining his pace towards the foxed maiden.

"You have to kill me first before you get what you want from me!" shouted back by her as she continued to control her staggered fast walk towards the temple's main platform hallway to the front entrance.

Running with that kind of her current state, it will be a lot of hardship to escape from this dark guard's pursuit. She will be lucky if she finds herself close enough to the main foyer of the temple, screaming help to the people walking by from the nearby streets.

Alas! Aoshi had finally reached her and harshly taken her wrists unregretful. Though he still felt the pain of his manpride, he made her looked at him and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing in my ancestor's temple?" He was hoping he could get a straight answer from this vixen….or better yet, a tanuki.

"You don't know of who I am?!" She snorted, full with disgust as she tried to free herself from his tight grip. "You are hurting me!" She had lost her temper and energy to withstand him.

But not all was at lost. She gathered again what left strength she had and punch him right in his gorgeous face. Serves him right! Blood rolled down at one side of his lips. Instead of returning what she did, he wiped the rolled blood, seemingly tasting it as if he was mocking her. He showed it to her that none of her actions did seriously damage his persona.

"A Shinomori by blood, hah!" she cursed, still trying to jerk away.

What is she talking about, he mused. Why is she so angry, he asked. Was it because of his kiss? Oh yeah…Who would not be?

"I don't want to hurt you," he seriously warned her as his grip on her wrists tightened yet after sensing her instant fear from him, he gradually moderated his hold. "And sorry if I already did. My lust senses had gotten the best of me." Aoshi asked for forgiveness, lowering his voice. He owed her that much. He should not have acted like a boy who eagerly wanting to try a woman to bed with for the first time. He should have been more mature this time. "Please accept my apology."

Suddenly, the woman's eyes began to moisten. Tears were starting to form from her green eyes, taking her sight away from him.

"I'm so sorry." Aoshi mumbled as he loosed more of his tight hold on her wrists. But she needed his support so he softly grabbed one of her arms and led the way back towards his mother's special meditation platform. The woman didn't want to cry yet tears broke out involuntarily from her eyes. She was so exhausted from all the struggling and fighting she made from this man. She wanted to rest - a normal, burn-out person would do when one was being continuously pestering by plenty of problems and hardships in life. Her mind and body began to melt. She wanted to free herself from all of them yet fate demanded her otherwise. Slowly, her slender body lessened its hold of defense, unknowingly slumping herself to her enemy.

Aoshi felt very awful on making her cry. He did know one thing he had done to make her sob and it pained him so dreadful on seeing her like that. Part of him wanted to console and befriend her. It was so stupid of him on almost….raping her.

"Trust me. I won't hurt you this time." That he genuinely assured. His eyes began to be serious. He ignored his acquired pain from the maiden for soon it would subside. It was more important to see the need of calming this woman than his own...friend.

As soon as they arrived from the platform, he gently laid the minx next to his sit. She continued to sob while Aoshi patiently waited her anger settle away from him.

Moments past by, the woman's sob gradually subsided. Aoshi silently listened and felt to the calm breeze that was been offering to him and his lady companion.

Then the silence between them shattered.

"Will you let me go?" sniffing, she asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes and flushed cheeks. "I have to go."

Aoshi continued to muse about the fresh feeling of the smooth breeze. Then he took her hand, gently massaging it without any malice on its content. "Slap me. Slap me again and again until you finally get the satisfaction you need."

What nonsense was he thinking? It was a good offer but she will not step down to that level. She smiled at his effort of making her laugh. But she won't. He hasn't gained her trust entirely so why should she be? Meeting his serious gaze, she felt her senses were starting to reel again. How could a madman like him make her feel this weak? She wished she hadn't met this man. He would do no good on her.

"Escaping from your fate, is that it?" Aoshi spoke after several moments of their silence. "Is that why you went here in the first place?"

The foxed woman unsteadily nodded. She had assumed this man knew about their families' situation. He was still holding her hand close to his heart. It was so close that she could almost feel his heart rampant beating.

"Of course, it is." Somehow, he could relate his own to this poor woman.

"And leaving again is what I must do. You must understand."

"You are leaving again because of me, because of what I did?"

She just snorted, one of black eyebrows raised. The situation was kind of obvious and this man had the nerve to ask such nonsense.

"I can't blame you. I sure have scared you that much. I'm so sorry."

She was still looking to his eyes. He surely was an adorable, good-looking man, close to the dark prince she always been dreaming of. The only difference was that he had this devilish attitude, too unpredictable for her taste. And by examining him, he's the kind of man who will never render his heart for the sake of love but lust. That she could not gamble her heart with. Suddenly, dizziness came over her. Her headache been more intensified after all the force action been done and made. Eyes flickering, her vision began to blur caused by dizziness. She had moaned out of the pain experiencing from her head.

"Please," that was all she could say.

"Are you alright?" Aoshi checked her temperature. She was beginning to have a fever. "You drank too much of Sake. That had triggered the rising of your temperature. Tell me, where is your home so that I could take you there."

Part of her dilemma was his fault. He shouldn't have gone out of his control, pursuing what he physically needed from her. He acted so low. Now it was his responsibility to take care of her after what he had done. She needed help and his help will free her from the new burden she was having.

Again, he asked for her residence. The woman, out of her sickness, could only utter the word "Aoiya". So he assumed that was where she came from. Without any moment to waste, he cupped her almost-lifeless body and took her out of the Zen Garden. He will never forgive himself if anything happens to his beautiful Sprite. His? It was so nice to say and hear. Then again, Aoshi quickly searched for his carriage outside his ancestral temple's premise to start their travel.

* * *

"Take us to…to….Aoiya, Shinkaku-san," Aoshi sternly ordered to his Japanese associate's coach driver. They were finally inside the carriage, making haste for their leave.

The driver hadn't had the time to ask any questions upon his master's disturbing arrival. He saw him carrying a lifeless woman with all the worries seen on his not so happy-go-lucky face.

"You know where that is, right?" Aoshi asked as he secured her at his lap and embrace her tightly to enable for her to receive the right amount of his body heat. Yet he had also given him enough space for her to breathe in.

"Hai!" That was all the couch driver could say to him. By the looks of it, the woman in his arms needed medical attention and bringing her to "Aoiya" will only save her.

"Then step on it! Haiyaku!" Aoshi harshly commanded. He instinctively cupped the woman's chin, raising her flushed face to his view. How could he been so harsh from her.

He saw her moist lips. Those red lips of hers made him a weak man. It was the first of her many tempting features that lured him from being a madman of lust. Realizing that that same moment he had experience with her a while ago was beginning to rant him wild, berating him to kiss her again. He shook his head fiercely. That was no time for fooling around or satisfying his 'hunger' especially when she's at this kind of poor state. No gentleman will do that to HIS woman.

Then suddenly, he heard her mumbling. She was unconsciously telling something to him, or any related to that. He bent his head, his ear near to her mouth for he wanted to hear it clear.

"_Don't hurt me….I want to be free…..Please….let me go…..I want to live my life as I want it to be….I need to stand on my own…my freedom…..Please don't hurt my….heart…."_

At the moment he heard her whispering pleas, Aoshi's eyelids closed as he gave a short kiss to one of her flaming cheeks. Guilt had shattered his strong defense of pride as soon as those words reached on his mind. "Sleep now, my beautiful Japanese minx."

* * *

Aoiya was said to be one of the most famous, leading restaurants in the city of Kyoto. Not a single serving day had this place gone out of customers and patrons. Various, rich Japanese food delicacies were their main attraction for them. Many people – locals and foreigners – had gone to this place and tried lavishly their prided stuffs.

"That goes here!" A tall, curvy woman called out one of her misguided waiters. Plenty of orders were lined up for the taking and few hands were handling the dining chaos. As she was wiping her sweat from her forehead by the back of her hand, she saw a carriage abruptly halted in front of her restaurant's entrance. Curiosity took the best of her interest. She peered while another woman appeared - shorter than her and had her brown hair tied up with Japanese sticks – and then asked what she was doing.

"There's a carriage outside, Omasu,"

"You say as if we don't receive such wealthy people everyday." She grinned as she clasped one of her slender shoulders. "Our work must have had exhausted you so much, Okon."

"No, something is different this time," Okon said as she kept on peering.

"Ok then," Omasu replied as she withdrew her hand from her. She went on her chores as the manager of the kitchen, ordering her chefs to cook faster for more customers were demanding their food service.

Instead of standing there to wait, Okon walked towards the entrance where the mysterious carriage was parking for some moments. Half way there, Okon saw the carriage's door opened. She quickened her pace and went outside the establishment. Then she waited there.

A tall and roguishly handsome fellow climbed down the carriage with a small figure of woman occupying his well-built arms. Okon couldn't see the face of the woman because of the man's quick movements. Her face was tugged close into his chest, covering her from Okon's inquisitive view. But her silky, black hair caught her attention. As the young man carefully carried her lifeless body, he immediately asked for the place "Aoiya". After hearing the word, Okon abruptly offered her assistance.

"This is Aoiya, Mister." Okon greeted him and then her attention was tuned back to the woman in his arms.

"I need help. This woman needs your help. Will you please lend us a hand?" Aoshi asked demandingly at her, taking no notice of what great beauty this woman has. She is more to the likes of the young earl yet none of his senses of lust realized that.

"Yes, yes…." Okon saw little panic on this man's eyes. She gazed back at the unconscious woman and after examining her features, she gasped loudly. "Misao?!!! What the?"

Okon was so surprised! She never had expected Misao being held in the arms of a stranger - a foreigner whose looks could melt a woman's cold heart. It was not Misao's character to be easily given in into physical beauty. The little tanuki prefers men of full spirit.

"You know her?" Aoshi's eyes had held suspicion to the strange woman.

"Huh?" Okon responded, seemingly left unguarded.

"Of course you do! She won't be able to say this place's name if she hadn't got acquainted with the people working in here." He snorted right after. "Ah! I heard you call her name."

"Huh?" Okon replied with the same word.

That time, it was hopeless to just stand there and ask and talk to the Japanese woman of Aoiya. The lovely bird in his arms needed help. Talking further to this woman would endanger more of her health. Time is precious.

"Can you help her or not? She had uttered the word 'Aoiya' on her sudden sleep so I assume she lives here." Aoshi was loosing again his patience. He tugged his woman securely this time for his arms were getting numb because of the long time of carrying her.

"Oh…Hai! Hai! Sorry. I was just shock. Misao, in the arms of a…" She unknowingly uttered some words that should have kept to herself. "She was supposed to be at the Mansion right now and…"

"Spare me the details, Madame! Can you please help me to tend her?" Aoshi snapped.

"Oh yes! Yes! Sorry about that. By the way, my name is Okon. I am one of her cousins." She immediately answered. She then called 2 of her man servants to help Aoshi to bring Misao inside her house by entering the main gate.

Omasu heard the confusion outside as soon as she was out of the kitchen. She saw her older sister's abrupt movements with a man carrying an unconscious woman. She began to be curious and went on her way to check on things, following them.

Aoshi insisted of still carrying Misao in his arms. He asked for the way inside their house and to the proper room where she could be treated. He felt her fever. Tears of sweat were appearing on her forehead. She needs a doctor for crying out loud!

Confusion and worry had taken the best of him. It had somehow molded a new person out of him after experiencing them towards the unconscious, sick maiden. He had never experience that kind of fear or even intense care for someone like that before. He had forgotten to leave the room as soon he had laid her to the futon. No doctor was needed to call for they were about to take care of that field. They knew how to handle this kind of emergency and this type wasn't new for them. Omasu arrived with a bowl of water and a fresh towel to sooth her fever down.

"Let us do the mending this time, Mister….." Okon assured. She still didn't know the stranger's name after all that had happened. "Kindly tell us your name so we could thank you properly for bringing our angel back to us."

In their eyes, he was an angel who rescued the poor soul out from her acquired misery. Truth is, it was totally the opposite. Part of his 'evil' deed pushed her off to her limits. But that is not important to talk about now for he was too busy worrying about the young chit's health. He could explain all the details – well, not all that is – about their unexpected meeting at the shrine and 'rescuing'.

"Aoshi. My name is Aoshi." He didn't give his real full name for he felt it was not needed to. His eyes were still watching the tending for the unconscious woman.

"Don't you worry, young man! A fever won't take Misao away from us. It's natural for her to have this sickness after taking so much Sake into her body." Okon patted him on his arm and turned to leave.

"She usually has this when she's over drunk?" One of Aoshi's black eyebrows was raised.

"Oh yes, so don't worry now. You can leave us. By the way, thank you for your kindness, sir. How can we ever repay you? She VERY IMPORTANT to our family for now is her DAY." She was now entering the domain of Misao's room.

"Day for what?" Aoshi could not just leave things as they can be.

But he was not heard by Okon for she had finally closed the shoji door behind her.

The young earl took his notion to leave the premise and promised himself to go back here tomorrow to visit her. His conscience will not rest until he learns that she's alright. But hey! Didn't he just hear what Okon told that part of here body system does that to her when she gotten to drink excessively.

Walking back towards the entrance gate, he mused. Nothing harm will do to them if he waited there a little bit longer. He wanted to be on her side, even though this far, as she coiled herself on her comforting futon and blanket. He will wait. Everything on his business back to his 'sacrificed' mates and the Oniwabanshuu's maiden will have to linger for this is far more significant than anything else in his world right now. Oh yes, he will wait.

* * *

"So I was right," A man in a demon's mask asked Okon, "she is here."

Okon slowly nodded. She was afraid for her cousin's fate to the man they will about to force marrying to her. Seeing that her chief guard is already there to the taking, she guessed that Misao's fate had to stretch out on the table. "Hai."

"You can't take her yet," Omasu warned as she took out the materials used for treating Misao's fever. "She is still resting."

"I can't have that excuse and you know it," Hannya retorted. The meeting had to begin before the sun sets. The elders back at the Mansion were sickly worried about this young chit and the agreement of sealing their families bond with the Shinomori's. Good thing that he had thought of taking the young earl to other 'comely' places before to be presented to the Maiden, stopping the spread of dishonoring their clan from them.

"Try bending your pride and dignity for once, Hannya-san. It won't hurt." Omasu said and smirked.

"I'm sorry. With sickness or not, the ceremony of their meeting must start before the sun sets. You know the rules. If she hadn't run away and drank Sake lavishly in the first place, we would not have this kind of dilemma."

"Could you blame her for that? The girl is so confused of being lead by different voices from her realm."

"It is for the best, Okon. Can't you two see that?! We have to follow the tradition." Hannya wanted to end their discussion but the two women kept on giving their sides of reasoning against his plan of taking the sleeping Misao back to the Mansion. Tension and anger will only bring back her previous state.

"Traditions, traditions! Blasted it all! Good thing we are not blessed under that 'privilege'. I would have to kill myself just to gain my freedom." Okon cursed.

"Don't talk nonsense, Okon! It isn't that bad." Hannya's voice was a little weaker this time.

"So you think that it isn't bad, huh?! Then why don't you take your ass back there and marry that hoyden yourself! At least you could help Misao without using any brute force on protecting her – protecting from her impending inglorious fate with that man she doesn't love!" Omasu finally snapped.

Then suddenly, a tall, raven-haired guy appeared at the main shoji entrance of the wide receiving room of their house. He heard noises of discussion but not that clearly. Hannya's senses began to be alerted as soon as he saw him enter for never had he seen such man full of fighting aura calmed in an idle state.

"Konnichi wa. I would like to ask about the woman I brought in earlier? How is she? Is she alright?" The tall man politely asked Okon for she was the only one he knew here by name.

"You're still here? I thought you finally left. I'm sorry."

"And who is this man, Okon? Kindly introduce him to us," Hannya spoke in a low voice. Behind that devil's mask, Aoshi could still feel the ranking of his eyes towards him, like a stalker ready for a kill.

"Ah, oh yes. I believe his name is Aoshi-san. He came here with Misao in his arms. He took her home from the Shrine and…."

"Shrine?" Hannya's voice grew more suspicious. "To whose Shrine?"

"Why the Shinomori's? From all the places in Japan for her to hide, she was easily been captured by her enemy. A very bad decision and move, indeed!" Omasu couldn't help to comment sarcastically.

Hannya's attention was back towards the tall man as he continued to examine his features. Something is definitely not right from this stranger called Aoshi.

"Only a Shinomori by blood is allowed to enter that Sacred Shrine. I could see you are one of them. Am I right?"

"Yes, and what is it to you if I posses the same blasted blood?!" Aoshi wanted to end this strange-looking man's charade.

Black hair, height of more than 6 feet, complexion of a Caucasian appeared most from his skin coloring, eyes as cold as dark blue sea; this man strongly possessed all the reported characteristics of an aristocrat he should have to retrieve from the pier of Osaka earlier. Something is definitely amiss. Was this man the real…..?

"May I ask your whole true name, sir?" Hannya bowed his head, a gesture that had surprised Aoshi a bit. Now this man was being so gentle to him, full of manners.

Will he give his whole true name to the man they called Hannya? Who is he anyway and why is he asking it from him? Is that so vital to this part of discussing the unconscious woman's health?

"Shinomori, Aoshi." He coldly replied. He couldn't see any good of revealing his real identity to these people, to these strangers.

"I know that you are from a Shinomori line but I still sense that at some parts you are lying, sir." Aoshi hadn't convinced him well.

"And why is that?" Aoshi snorted and grinned. He admitted that this masked man had brains.

"I can see it in your cobalt-blue eyes. You can't hide it." Hannya mockingly replied to him as he walked across the room to retrieve the sleeping Maiden of Oniwabanshuu.

tbc...

* * *


	5. First Sleepless Night

**Chapter 4 – First Sleepless Night**

_"Take me….I'm yours," _

It was a total – yet sweet - torture, indeed. The sound of HER alluring voice kept echoing into his ears over and over again. Laying on his back and alone in his room, Aoshi couldn't sleep even though his eyes were tiredly shut. For several hours, her lovely 'invitation' kept ranting on his mind, never giving him the rest and peace that he badly needed after the long journey he and his crew had ventured into the seas for several months. And let's not forget to mention his latest trouble at the Sacred Zen garden of Shinomori Temple. It had been a long time since he had felt this kind of delusional emotion – the only emotion that he had promised himself not to risk everything of his own again. What the hell is he talking about? He had asked himself that for several times now and had lost count of it.

_"I've been waiting for you….to free me,"_

Eight shots of vodka hadn't helped him forget his ordeal. It seemed that none could take him from this saccharine misery – if he was willing enough. Part of him didn't want to but still….Still eyes closed, one of his forearms had rested above his forehead – close enough to hinder the passed moonlight in his room from the ajar shoji door which his other access to his own mansion's vast zen garden. Speaking of gardens, he too loves being close to them. Like his crazy late mother whom he inherited most of his bewildering attitudes. Another round of seductive words was heard from his imaginary woman….or better to describe it - his dream girl. But how was he supposed to dream of her if he hadn't gone to sleep yet? No need. The woman had already invaded him. He wanted to sleep but the woman's tempting and arousing voice kept coming back into his senses which he didn't like, making him act like a love-struck teenager boy he had been once in his lifetime, very eager to have his first time of bedding with an experienced woman. After tasting her lips, he doubted himself for having none of this craziness ever again. Oh! So this was all about her – the Nature Sprite he had encountered this late afternoon at his family's sacred temple.

_"Give me everything that you've got. Teach me how to satisfy you……endlessly,"_

He rolled on to his stomach then his hands absently raked his hair as if he was trying to scrape out the illusion playing on his senses. But should he do that? Part of him wanted the maiden toying him into her own seductive way but part of him wanted to rest for tomorrow's duty – his duty – at the Mansion of the Makimachi's, straight to the maiden herself. Hearing one more seductive coaxing will likely drive him to the edge of insanity. How he liked to end this sweet pretence and get over with it! And the only way to do that was to take the source of his agony and make her pay by doing all the exact pleas she'd been enticing him to do to her. The only problem was that that mysterious maiden didn't really ask any of these on him personally. Not in a million years after experiencing his lose on winning the upper hand on her. His conscience had stopped him for being the fiend – her fiend, that is.

"_Let me kiss you, darling. Let me pleasure you with my lip or my tongue perhaps," _

A prolonged kiss on his nape was felt as soon as he heard another one of his dream girl's seductive words. The hair on his nape rose, creating goose bumps. Had his delusions for the girl finally went into another level? No. This was not possible for the she was just a dream - a lusty one, that is. Logic hadn't registered this time for his body didn't react to stop for he had long to have those words turn to life, in real action. He couldn't take it anymore of just doing nothing from all the inviting words that were said. But as he was about to make his turn to pleasure the maiden who was kissing the back of his neck, a slow lick was done to have his libido raised into a higher level. Oh lord! This was his slow death – one of his favorite parts of lovemaking. With her naughty tongue tracing his nape with the slowness yet accurate aiming, Aoshi's emotion of anticipation was becoming ecstatic. The girl at his temple was doing everything right in a very dangerous way of this game. This is how he wanted her to do for the first place he had set his eyes on her at the garden. God knows how much he wanted her – no, actually needed her to be like that. His groin was aching. He needed to take her and then become one with her. This was the only remedy for the pain he was experiencing for several hours of sweet torture from her coaxing and many explicit images of her naked form appearing on his dirty mind. And also, it was for the remedy for his longing for her magical touch after being apart from her for several hours now. Oh Lord! He needed her that desperately that made him very weak and helpless…..until now.

Aoshi chortled as he finally took the bold maiden over his back that was plaguing him with those sensuous kisses and licks. The room was almost dark and he hadn't had the time on seeing the temptress for his mind instilled that she, the nature sprite in his ancestor's garden, was doing all of these things on him. And she had to pay for it. Then again, his logic was at lost for his deep need for the maiden.

He grabbed her shoulders, pushing her down to the futon like a predator built for a kill. A kill he would do just to have her now! Grinning, Aoshi took hold both of her wrists with one hand and raised it up above their heads. He was pinning the maiden with the heaviness of his lean, muscular body. He was half-naked, baring his sculpted muscles of his abdominal, chest and shoulder areas. Only his English trousers left to secure him from her. Actually, he prefers sleeping naked since his middle teenage years but tonight had been different. Damn! He is Mother Nature's living work of art. With his knee, he deliberately made her closed thighs separate apart. Their bodies were twined. The angel below him was about to make a huge protest when he was about to suck the skin of her exposed white neck but she was silenced by his kiss right on her mouth. Old techniques work best!

"Don't argue with me now. You wanted this and so you'll get it." Aoshi growled underneath his breath, reminding her of her dangerous and seductive coaxing earlier to him. Now that he finally succumbed into her bidding, what right does she still have to back down on the challenge that she herself had started.

He kissed her with such fierceness. He was almost devouring her mouth for his hunger for her sinful touches could not wait any longer. He needed her to become as demanding as him, to get back to the lust game she was instilling a while ago when he was not that attentive – letting her have all the fun. As his expertise on mouth-pleasuring trying to persuade the woman to give in, his other free hand moved into her upper clothing to open her twin babies to his view and explore. Oh. Something was definitely wrong. After assessing their roundness, hers had become larger than the last time he had cupped with. Or so he assumed.

"Something had definitely changed in your anatomy, my love, but I don't give a damn on it. All I want is you, my little war minx." Aoshi sexily mumbled those words close to her left ear then he continued his scouring into her mouth, and then to her upper clothing. How come that this woman didn't wear her sleeping yukata at this time of the night? It will be much easier to take her on that kind of clothing but nevertheless, he continued his pursuit, taking all the pleasure he assumed she was freely giving unto him.

He could still feel her struggling though she knew it was a futile thing to do. Hadn't she learnt before the pointlessness of her resistance towards him? Not on the second time around, my dear, he winningly thought. It's too late for her to change her mind on this bedsport. Not for this half-breed rake who is obviously starving to have her! Her netted shirt parted as his free hand took the pleasure of entering one of her body's forbidden terrains. Sensing the openness of her chest area, Aoshi took his mouth away from hers and immediately sucked one of her already taut nipples. The maiden promptly gasped as soon as she felt his lips and tongue worked its way to one of her big natural endowments. This shouldn't be happening! She was just supposed to….

"Do you like this, my love? I know you would. Let me be the one to 'punish' you this time." Nipping her left nipple with such intensity, Aoshi was playing it alright. He knew this was her first time. He had to be very gentle on her, deeply engraving all the details of their lovemaking to her memory. But after several seconds of tasting her taut pebble, he savored something milky out from it. Oh God! It took several additional seconds for him to realize the unthinkable. So the maiden was not a maiden after all!!!!

"Stop, Aoshi! Let me go, you stupid baboon!!!" the woman beneath him scolded him as she was trying to wriggle out from his hand's tight clutch to her wrists, and also from his huge body's pinning to hers.

At the hike of his burning passion, Aoshi had tasted milk from her breast. How was that possible when he knew that she's….oh lord! He made a very big, damn mistake! It was so dumb of him for not checking first who was doing those things to him. He should have seen the culprit first before he took his liberties. So…..who was this woman beneath him?

Immediately removing his body away from her, he reflexively apologized but glared at her as soon as he realized that it was not his fault, most of his fault to take note. "What the hell are you doing inside my room alone? Who are you?"

Finally escaping from this awkward setting, she rearranged her clothes and her tousled strands of hair properly. After several moments of recomposing her whole image, she faced the startled Aoshi with much haughtiness. "Can't you just take a guess?"

Her voice reflected no sexiness but smugness. Aoshi grumbled inwardly. "I'm in no mood for any game, woman. Identify yourself while I still have my sanity not to beat you. Now speak!"

The half-breed earl was very angry for several valid reasons. One, he was invaded into his room, disregarding his right of privacy. Hadn't he made it clear to all his minions not to enter his domain without acknowledging themselves to him first? Same concept applies to the strangers, even double! Two, he was played/toyed with by making him go over to the edge with those sinful words whispered into his ears. His dignity was stepped on because of that! For him it was a crime needed to be paid and this time, there will be no sweet talking out of it. It had made him silly, for Christ sake!!! And three, the most important of them all, the great disappointment when he found out that the woman beneath him a while ago, the one he had fully caressed with all of his expertise, was not the very woman he badly needed. 'His minx' was supposed to be the one he had entangled with on his futon and sheets. He will have to vent this anger elsewhere for he might put it on with this female, milk-infested invader who had played him for a fool. And speaking of milk…..

"Where's your sense of logic, Aoshi? You shouldn't just take a woman like that." She casually spoke as if they were being long acquainted. Aoshi took the notion to stand up and went to the shoji door – his room's other access to his garden - to be able to open it fully so that the light of the moon would shower them enough illumination that will help him see the culprit.

"In the first place, you shouldn't be doing 'that' to a man sleeping in his room. You played a dangerous game there woman so again, identify yourself or," Aoshi warned her intently.

She knew for the fact that Aoshi sometimes couldn't contain his temper. He could also do unexpected things that will make you suffer for mocking his pride. "Ok! I get your point. From the sound of your voice, you didn't even know or remember me anymore. Had been 5 years too long, making you forget who I am?"

The shoji door went widely agape as Aoshi swooshed it with full force. His action showed his anger and the woman instinctively flinched as she felt his power from the swift breeze that went to her. The moonlight touched half of the room but not enough illumination was held to the female invader's face. Aoshi turned around to see her and waited for her to answer his demand. The woman had sensed again his anger by looking straight into his cobalt-blue eyes that were now flaming somehow in red. How was that possible, the color of his eyes changed? Well, to stop this, she had to identify herself. She was lucky enough that she was not tossed away by his powerful arms.

"It seems you haven't remembered me at all, Aoshi." she sighed afterwards then continued, "Does the name of Sanada Misanagi ring any bell on your blasted brain?"

Sanada. Oh, he definitely heard that name. He isn't that naïve in terms of his mother's pending spying and securing affairs but the last one which involves his arranged marriage with the Makimachi maiden had left him so unguarded – naked to the last drop. But nevertheless, he needed to know everything that lurks into his mother's family's uncanny business. He knew for the fact that like the Makimachi's and Shinomori's, the Sanada's shared the same bond of serving under the government of Tokugawa. The Makimachi's had their part on spying network while the Shinomori's had their bond of protecting the Head of the government who is the Emperor himself by using special technique of martial arts and sword fighting. The Sanada's had their oath on protecting the hidden wealth of the Tokugawa family. But Meiji era came in and took them into another level. The Three Pillars still loyally served them even though they no longer held the power of the throne. It was their pride and honor that kept them bound to them no matter what. And about Misanagi……oh God! He remembered her, indeed! Damn him for not recognizing her at once! How could he forget her after all the things they have shared during the years of his 'mending' of himself?!

He groaned, shaking his head. "What the hell are you doing in my room, taking all those liberties on me?! I could have taken you with such great hunger if I haven't…." Words trailed off as his cheeks began to reddened due to the thought of tasting one of his friend's lovely breasts, taking note of the milk spurt on it.

Misanagi had never felt more embarrassed from her whole life until now. Her taut nipples still reacted to the heating touches of the damned half-breed earl left. So this is what his women suppose to feel when they are under his spell. Good thing she hadn't had that notion to step beyond that. For her, Aoshi was just a friend – a close one indeed. But after knowing he had forgotten about her, it might not be the same case.

She only wanted to surprise her friend by giving him a kiss on his nape – which is one of his soft spots that he had revealed to her several years ago when they were exchanging few information about each of their 'experiences' at the time of his second visit here in Japan. They were both 17 years old then; too young yet equip with experience on matters of….Anyway, Aoshi still surpassed her ability to 'associate' with the opposite sex. Misanagi just used her alluring stance to tease and to gain control at a certain situation while Aoshi could bet it all the way, making the tables turn to his side. She only entertained them by kissing, caressing and touching – nothing more than that while the earl played his way to stardom of being a 'connoisseur of women' especially when he had reached the age of 20. That she remembered it well. Often times, she laughed at him for it. Men! She hated rakes, except for him for something in him was a lot more different from the others she had known. He has a heart but often times he ignores that fact, or even denies it.

Misanagi snorted. "It was supposed to be a joke, Aoshi. And still is! When I came in to welcome you, I saw you were alone in the dark, somehow brooding. Assuming your ladybird was out of sight for God knows where she went for her reprieve from your….ehem….. I thought I could do a thing or two that most of your mistresses do to you at your bed, surprising you that it wasn't your woman but me – your best friend!" Misanagi explained as she scanned the whole room searching for his female companion for the night. She had drawled the last three words to him, to make him realize his mistake.

Aoshi brushed his bangs away from his face as his temper slowly drifted. He sat against the shoji door, far enough to the vixen who had played him for a fool. Misanagi is a prankster by nature and often times she isn't bound to get punish from her mischievous deeds. Licking and kissing him went above his charts! She had deliberately disregarded her limitation on playing pranksters on him which had made him very much angry. And because she is his close friend – the only one during his second stay in Japan who had accepted him without any prejudices on his background of being a half-breed – he will likely have to forgive her insolence.

"The jokes on you, Misanagi-chan. You should be ashamed on what you did. I could have…"

"Yeah, yeah I know! You don't have to remind me it all again, Aoshi-kun. Don't wash your hands on me now. You, yourself, are also a prankster." Both of her cheeks flushed. She never had expected that this joke of hers will backfire on her. This time, she had miscalculated her moves on tricking Aoshi to the top. She was stunned from the total reaction she received from him. The joke was indeed turned onto her!

"And you know that I hate tasting my own medicine," he retorted, grinning to the top.

"Let's just forget it, ok?! By the way, where is your ladybird? Judging from the way you reacted a while ago, you hadn't had enough sex for one night, Aoshi. It seems to me your chit didn't satisfy you well enough." Misanagi's voice had much tease, enough to drive Aoshi to the edge again. Then she laughed at him as she had instinctively palmed her shinobi netted shirt which Aoshi had previously played with.

He dreadfully wished he had made love with his beautiful minx! Everything he hoped for had gone crumbled after seeing another woman under his body instead of the very woman he yearned for.

"Isn't it obvious that I'm all alone for the night? I wouldn't allow my chit to roam outside my room even if we have our ease-fire in the sport. She won't be able to flee from me that easily, very exhausted to the bones underneath me." Grinning, he casually said it which did make her blush again from his blunt words about sex. It was a typical rake could ever say and boast for.

Somehow, she had forgotten how open Aoshi talks about with his 'active affairs' regarding his women to her and some of his trusted pals. It had been five years since they got this same intimacy of pure friendship. Well, after what had happened a while ago…..maybe….a little bit twisted that is.

"Thank you for correcting it for me," she sarcastically said, giving him a glare. "Many did change in 5 years, you know. And this is one of them,"

"Speaking of changes," It was Aoshi's turn to play. A mischievous smile was seen on his face.

Misanagi could sense it even though the darkness had shadowed most of his strong physique. She missed him so dearly – her rakish friend. She genuinely smiled on that.

"So you too happen to change." Something in his voice that made Misanagi a little bit worried. She was not expecting this from him. It had indeed made her grounds shake a bit. He chortled after sensing her wariness. "About your…."

Aoshi was about to tell Misanagi what made him stop from 'rutting' with her, half smiling and reddening. Then she caught what he was supposed to tell her. She cut in immediately. "DON'T EVEN ASK!"

"Why?" Now the rake had the tables turned to the beautiful, brown-headed Japanese prankster. "Is there anything to be ashamed of? I wouldn't call it if you ask me."

After looking at him through the darkness, she could feel his sincerity. This is the Aoshi that she learned to love – as a friend to clear that out – and still loving.

Instead of answering his indirect question, she just plopped down to the tatami mat in front of him and sat cross-legged. She hadn't minded her shinobi shirt openness as long as she's comfortable. Knowing Aoshi, she wouldn't be able to raise again his 'hungriness' for several reasons. And one of them was that Aoshi didn't desire her but respected. It was a misunderstanding before. After knowing that she was underneath his heating embraces, he immediately moved away, stating it clear that he doesn't desire her as he normally would to the many beautiful women that had gotten tangled into his rakish life. He admitted that he's attracted to her beauty, but in a different level. It was more to her wittiness and intelligence that caught his senses for her. He had that to her before and didn't mind at all for the feeling is mutual. He respected her in some way that only the two of them could understand.

"I want to stay in your mansion for a couple of weeks, Aoshi. Would you mind if I…"

"What other options do I have? None. You've always been a trouble to me since the second time I came here in Japan. And it never stopped since then," Aoshi sounded it for real but Misanagi knew better. "And besides, I know we have many things to talk about. Including your…." He looked at her big breasts and grinned roguishly.

Misanagi instinctively hid her breasts with both of her lovely hands to this earl's meaningful stare. He will not stop his rakish nosiness just to satisfy his curiosity. "Hadn't you had enough of humiliating me?" she snorted.

"After assessing what you've done to me earlier," Aoshi intently stared at her from his comfortable seat near the wooden platform between his room and zen garden, forwarding his whole upper body towards her as his right forearm supported his weight. He ceased for a moment then drawled the intimidating words, "I don't think so, Mademoiselle." His cobalt-blue eyes had given her the confirmation she needed to believe with. Drats!

She groaned, loud enough to make him know that she's irritated. For her, it was not the time to tell Aoshi what made her seek shelter to him instead of her other long-time friends and members of her family. "I need a drink!" She abruptly took one of the three last bottles of vodka Aoshi hadn't finished drinking with his tiny shot glass near his futon bed. "You want one? Let's have a toss for you homecoming, Aoshi-san."

Instead of accepting her offer, Aoshi tried to annoy her one more time. "Nay. My mouth still loves to linger to its latest acquired savor." And it worked like the old times. There are things in this world that cannot be change by time and space.

The brown-headed beauty harrumphed and glared at him. She drank the whole bottle of vodka straight to her mouth instead with the tiny glass at her other hand. "Kuso," she then muttered.

"Why, thank you. It means everything to me." Aoshi retorted and grinned.

* * *

The chirping of the birds outside had took part of Aoshi's attention from the meeting of the elders they were holding at Okina's - the leader of the dreaded scums of his rakish life - separate quarter. From all the places in the Makimachi's mansion, they had picked – assuming - the most probable secluded area and very unlikely for the Maiden of Oniwabanshuu's strolling. They were talking about the issues rendered about yesterday, all about the troubles and follies unintentionally done along the way. Both sides had their excuses and forgiveness. But deep inside, Aoshi was not sorry one bit for his 'yesterday's misadventures'. Actually, he was glad everything that had happened even though he was told about the offered maiden's attempt of escape from this predicament, leaving him shamed for this time around. He didn't care one bit if he was happened to be jilted by the woman. He will fully thank her to that if she happened to try and be successful on it. Well, after thinking about it, he might want to help the maiden to get her into her senses on trying another plot of escaping. He laughed at himself for giving that bizarre notion. And about the mysterious beauty he had found in the Shinomori's Sacred Zen Garden at his ancestral temple……

"Now that the odds are even, I think it is time for you to introduce yourself to the Maiden of the Oniwabanshuu, is it not?" Okina seriously spoke as he glanced at Aoshi, now knowing who the real earl and the 'breeder' for the offered maiden.

It was more likely that at first sight Aoshi's features had convinced them well that he's the real earl to be retrieved than of Shirojou's. His half-Caucasian and Asian features had taken the notion, and also, a distinguished birth mark was seen on his nape telling them that he is the chosen one for the maiden. Aoshi didn't know about its essence but the Elders did. His mother possessed the same mark so why wouldn't he? He had reflexively flinched at them when Okina checked for the mark without asking him first. The old man saw a small, dark half-moon shaped birth mark at the spot that Hannya should have checked earlier to make sure his identity as the 'breeder'. Guess that Hannya had forgotten that essential part for so many responsibilities he was shouldering lately, especially with the hard-headed maiden, had taken his mind.

Sensing all eyes were at the absent-minded earl, Shirojou - his lawyer and trusted friend - tapped him at his shoulder to get his notice. Aoshi immediately snapped from his reverie, taking the notion that he was asked of. But he hadn't heard them. "I beg your pardon?" He spoke in English this time. He had suddenly forgotten that he was in his mother's native land. Just thinking about HIS MINX made him forget plenty of things around him.

His friend leaned close enough to his right ear and whispered, "They were asking if you're ready to face their maiden, Master Aoshi," Then he immediately turned away, back to his proper state of seating.

Okina and the rest of the 6 elders grimaced at him. They were talking to him while his mind was elsewhere. The custom of the West had blackened some of his inherited good values from his mother. Or maybe it was the same thing that made him like that, having the blood of his obnoxious, hard-headed mother runs to his veins – the most-feared chief female omitsu spy and warrior of the Shinomori clan during her days.

"Are you with us, Master Marcus Malory?" Okina had called him to his English name for that was reported to him. He didn't know about his other name. And if he did, he won't step on that level of being acquainted so easily with this….bully. It will take time to make him get comfortable around him. That is for sure. There was this unexplainable aura of darkness emitting from him. "If you need time, we can give you more…"

"Nay!" Aoshi abruptly interrupted the old man's speech. "I'm sorry for being such a bastard for not listening." He unrelentingly grinned for all he cared. "There had been many more important things that had 'disturbed' me lately. But don't worry; you haven't wasted your saliva from talking and convincing me out. I had already caught your idea long before I came back here in Japan. After knowing the news from the letter you've sent several months ago back in England, it had turned my world upside down – literally! I have to accept my…..erh….fate, that is. But mind you, I will not be totally approve to all of its order for my life is mine alone and no one has the right to dictate what life I should choose and live by. And that concept applies also to my dead mother. I am doing this in her behalf, for her lost honor. I should clear to all of you that my freedom is for me to grasp, with or without your blessing. I'm here for one purpose only and that is to give life for the coming heir for the Shinomori and Makimachi – to seal the promise and acknowledge the prophesy of whatever you and your elders saw- and nothing else," He sounded it very plain and emotionless but serious as if it didn't matter to him anything of this when the truth, it was the opposite.

Sensing that that was not the time to have a battle of words with the obnoxious earl, Okina sighed. Two hard-headed and conceited people will only make a mess of everything – of their tradition. He had hoped that this marriage will be successful. And with it, the safeness of the coming generation of combining the families of the Shinomori and Makimachi will live forever. This is for the sake of avoiding the impending demise they earlier had predicted, preserving their tradition of choosing for the right ones.

"What is the meaning of this?" Swift gush of air passed to their direction as the shoji door of Okina's quarter went completely agape. They could feel the intenseness of the person's anger from the sound of the voice. God! There will be indeed a battle to tame.

All of the elders, including Okina, had been surprised from HER sudden arrival with rage. They hadn't prepared from her ravenous wrath instilling on them. But whatever resistance she may still use upon them will be no good at all for the earl – the breeder – they had been waiting for so long had come to seal the promise, the oath that should have been done many years ago. She was now at the responsibility of another strong-headed person and that had raised some of their hopes and spirits.

"You don't need to scare us like that, little one. There's no need to be violent." Okina finally had caught his tongue to speak to her. He loved this woman as his very own granddaughter. He loved her so to the extent of still pursuing the tradition no matter how much she disagree with it for this will only guard her safety for the incoming demise that they had seen before. This marriage will protect her life from being torn away. And she couldn't see that clearly even they had already shoved it up to her throat!

"Don't call me that, old man! And what in the world are you trying to do this time?" Then she looked at each of the persons inside his step grandfather's room, examining their face expressions.

"We were just discussing some matters, my lady. Matters about the newest mission..." one of the elder's took the confidence to thread lies just to make their mistress' tempter lessen until they figure out what to do with the 'breeder' first.

But one had caught her eyes, the very man that hadn't been startled of her dramatic, angered entry. She glared at his back and said, "So you were trying to push again your luck on arranging the marriage of mine with that blasted earl, I see. Well, take this, I DON'T WANT TO GET MARRIED EVEN IF HE IS THE LAST MAN LIVING ON THIS PLANET!!!"

Aoshi could sense the anger from her voice. She needed not to shout it all. Much energy was exerted in this futile debate, wasting. The feeling is mutual so she wouldn't have to worry.

All of them stood from their sit, including the silent rake. The woman at the agape shoji door glared at each of them, making them know her wrath from being lead into this stupid tradition.

"She's a feisty one, Master Aoshi," Shirojou whispered to his lord's ear. "It will take a lot of your effort to tame this one. If I am at your position, I wouldn't be able to handle her. I don't like her to my tasting."

The two visitors hadn't turned at their back as soon as they heard the arrival of the enraged maiden of the Oniwabanshuu. Only the elders faced her. They knew how to handle this woman's temper.

Shirojou was tempted to look back just to see his master's soon-to-be wife. Curiosity had ruled his head, wanting to know if she indeed one of the fairest in Japan that had took the country by storm. Nah! That would be so overdone. The elders must have had done that to please the earl, enabling him to come back to his mother's homeland to fulfill the oath that had long been sealed between the parties serving under Tokugawa. Slowing turning his head towards the source of the commotion and trouble, Shirojou discreetly peered. His eyes saw a great beauty that none had captured his interest. She is what they had described. She got slender yet sexy enough to drive a man's lust to the top. Though angered, her face still had shown some angelic sides. Her tousled hair from her long braid was very black, pure to its tasting. Finally snapping, he had stopped himself from admiring her like a love struck fool! Damn. So the elders were telling them the whole truth. God! His master is a very lucky man!

"On the second thought, Master, you should forget how feisty this maiden is. They didn't lie about the intensity of her physical beauty, my lord. She is indeed an enchanting rose." His voice reflected much of his own pleasure.

Aoshi still didn't turn to his back. He didn't care if this maiden's beauty is beyond describing. There is one he had yearned for since he had firstly seen her. It was not just her beauty that had attracted him to her. It was more of the chemistry had that instantly built on the time they had shared that kiss. Oh yes. The kiss they had shared was still fresh from his mind and couldn't get over with it. He will give everything just to have one of her smacks, and also, to be able to spend some quality time with her. Oh dear. What was he thinking at the time like this?

"So?" The earl could only utter, still not turning to his back to see the infamous maiden of Oniwabanshuu.

"You may now want to see the maiden, Master. It took us almost 10 months to get here so why don't you turn around and have a look at your alluring soon-to-be-wife," Shirojou cajoled him, shaking him this time at his shoulder to make him exert some effort to get to know the priceless gift awaiting for him. Had the woman knew who she will be wed with from the two of them?

An eyebrow twitched upon hearing his friend's advice. Maybe it's the right time for him to finish all of these charades and surprises by just looking at the maiden and be done with it. He could still hear the debate going on between her and the elders, convincing each other's sides about this blasted arranged marriage. The woman got high spirits. He may not live a single day of peace if he gotten to get tied with this woman by marriage. She's a good candidate of a nagging wife. But he had 'several special ways' that he could possibly use to lessen that hold of his bethrode's tight temper and continue his exploits with his favorite hobby. He grinned at the thought.

"What do you say, Earl of Easterby? Let's have it quits?" asking him without knowing who from the two visitors is the earl, the maiden waited for the answer. She knew upon calling his title will likely turn his head to her, acknowledging himself to her in the same process.

Quits? Oh. That was good to hear from the ears of the earl. Finally, some good sense had come up since after the arrival of the other involved party. The maiden wanted her freedom, and so was he. Shirojou's eyes widened as he heard her. He too was about to face the maiden, same time with his master's. Both men turned on their back.

It was a slow move, indeed. Misao was dying to know who the hell from the two of them will be her husband-to-be. The thought of being his wife will likely not to come for she had strongly demanded for her freedom to the blasted agreement. She knew it was for the best, knowing that the earl also had grudges with it. Who would want to get tie for the rest of your life to someone you don't love and barely knew? And who would want to be the 'broodmare' just to have their wish of producing a successor out from the combination of their bloods? One thing for sure, she's not one of them.

Aoshi's cobalt-blue eyes searched for the source of the demanding voice. The intense light of the morning's sun had his eyes stung, so as with his trusted lawyer beside him. It was like the maiden was shimmering from the light behind her. It took several seconds to adjust his vision towards her, squinting. Misao was patiently waiting who from the two of them will speak to her about the marriage. But as her eyes examined both of their features, her eyes had bored to the tallest and more handsome fellow – the one with the roguishness flowed on him abundantly - for several seconds and then snapped. Aoshi's eyes finally adjusted from the light. He looked at the surprised maiden's face…..beautiful face, indeed. Also shocked but not much to be seen on his face expression, he remained calm. He hated surprises but after encountering this one, well, this time around it might not be the case.

"What the?" Misao could only utter, more startled than him in every way. "By Kami-sama's sake….!"

Hearing her swearing to him did make his insides funny. He cared naught for her foul words but her presence. His God had answered his prayer last night. He will never have to make any more effort to get what he wants from this woman for he will have it no matter how much resistance she will put between their futon. Oh yeah. He had forgotten his promise of not ravishing the lady in the same way he had done to her yesterday at his ancestor's garden. He had to think some ways to make sure of her willingness to share the matrimonial bed with him at the first night of their marriage. But first, he had to check some of the important things before everything else – do all of it in fashion. He smiled inwardly at the thought.

"Nice to see you again for such a short time, my lady" No. It had been too long for him actually – to be apart from her. "I never thought of meeting you here, or more so, meeting you again." Oh….that was a lie indeed. He will come after her no matter what or where she goes.

"Oh noh…." Misao's legs were shaking. Her body had suddenly remembered his sinful touches that had taken her like a fool. Another touch from him will likely make her succumb to her defeat. She had gained enough power of resistance at that time due to her desperate need of escaping from her fate. She had nearly given herself to him if she hadn't insisted to fight what is right. She looked at him with fierceness and asked slowly, "Are….you….the…?"

Aoshi knew what was about to be asked on him. Should he stop this charade and get over with it? For now, he hoped not. He grinned roguishly, flashing his damn pearly-white teeth. Misao grumbled. It was one of her weakness from a man's charm. It was wide enough to make her see his pure satisfaction of making her very uncomfortable and a fool in front of everybody else. "Is there something wrong? If I were you, I shouldn't worry."

"Easy for you to say, you disgusting hoyden!" Misao yelled at him, enough to make them all shock.

Scratching his left temple, Shirojou asked him in whisper, "I see you have met the maiden by your own ways, my lord. I shouldn't have doubted your ability one bit. But from the sound of her voice, it does appear that she didn't like you – every single of pieces of you. Something tells me you haven't behaved yourself properly."

Aoshi wanted to laugh and tell his side of the story on how he had met this aggravating, tempting woman but he didn't. Perhaps later when he finally got to settle the score with this chit. "Let's not be so rude at each other, my lady." He took two steps forward to acknowledge his presence to the room.

All of the elders were shocked and hadn't had the clue what was happening in this scene until Okina spoke up for them. "So you two have met before? When?" Quizzically, he looked at Misao rather than the rogue.

Misao didn't want to refresh her memories – those sinful memories of his….to her…..argh! She reluctantly explained what had happened but not all of its details had to tell.

"Ah. It was quite an adventure, I say. A very good one indeed!" Okina heartily laughed at what she had said. With a paper fan of her left hand, she threw it right on the old man's gloating face. Her face turned crimson afterwards.

She is a lovely and lively young chit, indeed, both inside and out. He smiled genuinely at her but Misao didn't accept his apology. Instead, she just glared at him and cursed. "Maniac!"

"Maniac?" Okina inquisitively asked as soon as he stopped laughing. The rest of the elders also did.

Then again, her face grew more flushed and very much flustered. She could not just tell them what had really happened inside the walls of the Shinomori's sacred ancestral temple. No. She will not do that!

"She meant nothing of it, I'm sure." Aoshi only uttered, saving both of their necks. But he didn't care anyway if they did insinuate to strangle him when they happen to know about its real story.

"From all the people…."Misao continued to grumble but was immediately interrupted by the English rake.

"As I had said before, my lady, you don't have to worry." His lips carved lop-sided and his hands sleekly snaked inside to his trouser pockets. "For Christ's sake, I am not the one for you to be married with." Aoshi's blue eyes glimmered with mischievousness. Oh dear. Trouble is on the way and his making a big time this time around.

The rest of the people inside Okina's room were stunned at what he had just said! What the hell was he talking about? Okina couldn't move his jaw to utter some words of rebuttal. Shirojou was as shock as the old man and only scratched his head out of mannerism. The rest of the members of the council were also in that state, waiting for him to continue his speech. And Misao could only hope for an explanation.

"I'm here to 'personally' help insinuate your arranged marriage with this cousin of mine, Shirojou." He yanked and pushed his shocked friend forward to face him to the offered maiden of Oniwabanshuu. His cobalt-blue eyes had spare a glance to the elders making them known that he knew what he was doing, securing that they should let him have his way of calming the maiden. Okina, not dumb as he was frequently described by most of his old acquaintances, caught his unusual tactic and discreetly explained it to the rest of his co-members. Calmed now, they all nodded. Aoshi's gaze went back to the confused maiden of Oniwabanshuu.

"What?!!" Shirojou snapped from his sudden shock. He tried to look back, turning his whole body towards his master but he was nudged by him.

"Just play with me this time and I will explain 'everything' to you later." Aoshi discreetly mumbled to him, still locking his gaze to the beautiful maiden in front of him who was trying to assess all of this mayhem.

Eyes rolled, Shirojou sighed in defeat and grumbled. "That is what I am afraid of, Master Aoshi – to be one of the pawns of your conniving games…..AGAIN. When will you ever learn?"

tbc...


	6. Clash and Burn

**Chapter 5 – Clash and Burn**

One more step and the bond between two of the three Great Guardians of the Tokugawa will be sealed. Misao's sole dream of freedom from the clutches of their old tradition will be turned into nothing if that ever happens. Marriage is bound to be shared by two people who are very much involve with each other….or better yet, in-love with each other. After assessing it all, she obviously couldn't seem to perceive herself falling in that category. Yes, she admits that the earl had also some remarkable features to deal with. He is somewhat kind of a handsome fellow, intelligent and a friendly one, very far from the non-sense English titled man she firstly assumed, but none had made her senses tingle like she had experienced with….oh my….She couldn't even mention the name of the devil that had disturbed her thoughts for several hours now, especially during her sleep. And damn! The very same devil that had given her – and still is – all the unwelcoming lustful thoughts in her head was sitting right next her.

What a great pain in the arse it is!

Gathering all of her strength to ignore the arrogant cousin of the earl beside her, Misao discreetly and fixedly turned her whole attention to the man she will about to marry – the half-breed earl just sitting across her. Half-breed? How could they ever assume that when none of his features made it say so? It must be because of his mother's strong blood flows inside of him.

Anyway, he looked like a typical marrying kind of guy, very far from the reports being said by her set of personal spies. Now she doubts if she will ever trusts her personal spies again because of this great mistake. To think of it, it was their first error on the job.

Besides his features, they had had reported that the earl frequently involves himself into….much more body pleasuring needs. He was said to be a dangerous rogue that needs to be straightened or tamed. And this marriage will change him from that? Very much unlikely. She couldn't seem to imagine this man's simple, gentle and calming face could cause several women to weep. She also couldn't see in his shown character now that kind of harshness against women. It was surprisingly disturbing, she said to herself. Looks can be very much deceiving.

It is more suitable if the man beside her now received all those damning credits. Funny, she could see all those reported characteristics on him, not with the earl in front of her. His unusual handsome features are more equip to be used, garnering him as the 'connoisseur of women'.

"What if….?" she asked herself, red blush almost came to appear from her pale cheeks.

After several moments of surveying, it made Misao came into thinking about their sitting arrangement. How could they place her 'husband-to-be' far from her position? Instead, they had placed this conceited man beside her to torment her to the fullest. Couldn't they just stop their sly punishment and get on with it? Oh. She had forgotten that the whole council didn't know the whole truth behind her uneasiness and animosity to the earl's cousin. Each time the bastard unintentionally brushed his elbows to Misao's petite arms, even though their clothes hindered them from flesh touching, she could still feel the heating sensation arousing between them. She wasn't so sure about him but she definitely knows about hers. And she hated it to the fullest. The man beside her was giving her the hard time to be able to conform all of this arrange marriage thing with the council of Makimachi Elders. She overly and silently thanked all the gods for the Elders of Shinomori had not arrived yet. She could still have this one last chance of demand to turn the table, correcting all of this mayhem, this folly of marrying the earl.

All she had to do is to make them see its futility.

"I strongly believe that there are 'still' other ways to strengthen the bond between the Shinomori and Makimachi omitsu clan without the sanctity of marriage." The Maiden of the Oniwabanshuu strongly pointed out.

So it seems that the young chit wanted out from the deal between their families, Aoshi thought for himself. Well, he liked the idea as long as she will be still there for him, too much available to be his mistress. AH! As if it will come to that after all the worse experiences he had endured with this minx yesterday. But after paying for some thoughts about having her as his legal wife, well, maybe….maybe….

"Sure you want to have an heir at our expense but it will be a lot of unfair for the both of us. You can still have your….future heir even though we ended up with our very own chosen mate, I mean behalf." Misao was a little bit uneasy tackling about her duty as the Maiden of the Oniwabanshuu. She saw most of the elder's cheeks even to the earl reddened as she had mentioned 'mate' in her speech. The word itself should not make him blush, for Christ sake. He is a rake as they said.

"I don't think so, Madame." It was the man beside Misao, the only man capable of reeling her senses had turned to speak even though no permission was given to. He has no right to do so for he was only the earl's cousin. See that he's here to make sure of the bond will be done, but the decision is still between the elders, the earl and her.

Her pride snapped. "Your opinion is not important here, Shinomori-san. Only the elders and the two priced Pillars will have the voice regarding this arranged marriage. I will be grateful for your effort of silence during our discussion if you please." There was a distinction of derisiveness on her tone that Aoshi hadn't missed. Oh…this lady had spirit and a very lively one. This had made his blood boiled….in a certain way that he liked.

Misao still didn't look on his face. He could still feel her animosity to him. Being the blockhead rake he was back then in the Sacred Zen garden of the Shinomori with her had given him this kind of worse relationship with the Maiden – his Maiden! God! How quickly karma had whacked him! Even so, he still needed her….to see those beautiful cerulean eyes of hers once again. It was indeed strange to him that those had a calming effect that he couldn't explain. And about her mouth…her lips….her breasts….

Aoshi snapped from his momentarily reverie. "And by that Madame you think you can have my lips sealed. No by all means."

He leaned over; his left elbow propped at the low wooden table as he descend his face near to hers. Misao could intensely feel his alarming presence of masculinity. Thank God he hadn't further pushed his luck to make contact again to her….face. God! They were in front of her betrothed and still this man brusquely shows his other side that he had previously demonstrated to her yesterday. Anyway, why would she care if the earl got to see this? "This bond we are about to seal involves the rest of the involved members of the clan. It is no jest to have this kind of arrangement being decided by mere selected people. Haven't you heard anything about democracy in this country?" Though mumbling, he sounded like fierce to defend his side, noting to all of them that he is not some member of the Shinomori clan to be taken lightly. The last sentence had almost exposed his true self to the maiden. He coughed afterwards, clearing his throat.

Having not to bother to look at the earl's cousin, Misao still didn't relent. "I sympathized to your ways, Shinomori-san,"

"Aoshi," he abruptly cut in, reminding her his first name.

One of Misao's eyebrows instinctively rose as she continued her speech, "But this is our traditional way for tackling this important issue. I expected to believe that you had already knew that before you came here, Aoshi-san,"

Oh….hearing his name being muttered by those luscious lips did give a jolt on his sane senses. It was a pleasure to hear it from her as if she's already his….wife.

"The earl here must have known it better not to argue with our tradition." She sourly added, crossing her arms below her ample breasts. She haughtily lifted her chin.

That had set a trapped on Misao's part. Aoshi straightened his back and produced a lop-sided smile. "Speaking of traditions, you yourself are defying it first. You mean to follow the old rules yet it was you who wanted to break from the bond – the traditional bond meant for our families to be united as one. Is it not ironic, Maiden?"

She gasped. "We are already bonded as two of the Three Guardians of the Tokugawas, and let's not forget to mention the previous marriages held between our families!!! Isn't it about time to see it also as a union?"

"Yes, there had been a union before yet you can't still evade the fact that this is still part of the bargain – and continuing. You speak of honoring the tradition yet your actions and true intentions for this marriage proved it otherwise. From all the members of our secret society, the Pillar should know her/his responsibilities on these matters. Thank God there are Elders seeing through this. You were just delaying the inevitable, Misao-chan, so give it up. It is all futile to resist."

Aoshi couldn't believe himself saying all of this crap. As if all of these words are natural for him to say. Is it because of his yearning for this Maiden?

That had given her an unconcealed deep blush. All of the elders of Makimachi clan, including Okina, heartily laughed at her expense. The assumed earl was about to laugh also but he concealed it for he had thought that he had no further right to humiliate Aoshi's future behalf. Misao glared at him for not making an effort to also defend his side, never letting his conceited cousin take all of his right to voice out. Was he also into this? Damn the Shinomoris!!!

On the other side of the ring, Aoshi was indeed gloating.

"Easy for you to say. You are not being held as brooding mare in this case."

"Either way, you are still bound to produce an heir out from your…." Aoshi looked at her, slowly traveling his scorching gaze from her flushed face, down to her neck, then to her healthy bosom, to her curvy hips….

"Barbarian! You have a nerve on humiliating me in front of these men! Who do you think you are? You are not even my husband-to-be yet you are very much affected on this meeting!" Rage had finally snapped from this maiden's nerves. Aoshi only remained calm on his stance, looking at her abrupt harsh reaction on the said retort.

"I was just only stating the facts, my dear. You don't have to be so angry about it. As I had said before, I am here to make sure the vows will be honored. Think of me as the representative of the Elders of Shinomori clan."

Shirojou had uncomfortably coughed and briefly massaged his soaring temples afterwards.

"It is very unlikely to come to that, Shinomori-san," Misao retorted, now glaring at him.

"Aoshi. Call me by my first name, Misao-chan," There is smugness in his voice. His lips curved a lop-sided smile that even she couldn't miss its intention of taunting.

His blue eyes had shown somewhat spark. Oh….his eyes….his eyes are so gorgeous…so blue….that somehow….made Misao mesmerized for a moment.

But unfortunately, it didn't take long for her to snap from that piece of emotional crap. "And don't even address me so informally, SHINOMORI-SAN!!!" Misao stood from her seat and was about to leave the room when Okina called for her to halt.

"There is no need to be so feisty on this. Everyone has a voice in here, Misao-chan, including the earl's cousin," Okina looked at Aoshi, as if he was berating him for his ungentleman-like manner on dealing with the short temper of the maiden, "He belongs to the Shinomori clan. All of us had a share on this. No matter what, this union had to be honored, with or without your approval for this is the duty of the Machimachi's to the Shinomori's, vice versa."

"Are you sure about that, old man? How is that this earl's mother had gotten to escape from her demise? She will about to marry father but she chose to run away with the Englishman. She had a choice. I say, I am also entitled to that right." She felt a bit sorry afterwards of mentioning the young earl's dead parents just as if like nothing. It was done anyway. She meant no harm. It just got out from her infuriating system on defending herself from these close-minded people. "They say that this union is important for the coming heirs needed for both clans. Can't we have them by following our very own choices? Time changes, people. You speak of fairness yet you also don't honor it."

Okina was about to explain to her the other IMPORTANT reason behind the union of these clans but he hesitated at the moment for only Kami-sama knows why. The marriage between the Bearers of Shinomori's and Makimachi's are very important and mystical. He should have told Misao long ago all about its whole structure and story so that this wouldn't have been happening. Didn't she see the effect on both clans when the earl's mother had dishonored the bond? More likely not. Though half of their feelings are sad about it, they were also thankful for the other result. The broken union had produced a good seed out from the untimely digression. Misao, their lovely, spirited and spit-fire maiden, came out from it.

There had been a momentarily silence inside the room. Misao knew that what she said had struck somewhere inside of them. She was hoping that they could see that through their hearts, not with their minds. Staring each of them, Misao prayed they would reconsider their decision of this bonding. None reacted…so far.

"I believe this is getting out of hand, Misao. Let me tell you this, young lady..." the old man was about to berate his step grand daughter when Aoshi interrupted.

"I know you won't believe me. I also feel your resentment, maiden of Oniwabanshuu." The voice was unfathomable and very much serious. Hearing it will likely shiver your nerves for some reasons you just couldn't understand. It was deep and sinuous. "We all do so don't think that we couldn't understand your point. But let me remind you that there are things in this world that had to be sacrificed in the name for the greater good. No matter how gruesome it is, you have to face it. Living in fairy tales will do you no good, I assure you. In the end, you will just hurt yourself, waking up from what you thought is best but in truth, it isn't."

Aoshi didn't even look to her. He just stated his side, beginning to show the other side of his personality which he tried to hide most of the times. When alone, he becomes like this – cold and impassive to the world. Mentioning his deceased parents brought back painful memories of his pasts. If time itself be turned back as it was, maybe, a lot of him, a lot of his perspectives in life will be the same with his young, beautiful chit. But he had been awakened by a stronger force – reality of life, that is. By then, he had known better what to look forward to and never expect too much.

There was silence again.

Instead of retaliating, she chose other tactic.

"You know," mustering impassiveness, Misao was turning to leave. Her back was against them. "Maybe, you are right. I should see for the betterment of our clans, Shinomori, forgetting the one true happiness I long for myself. Besides, I was just only a pawn from this stupid bonding anyway. I should have long realized that being a Makimachi is a curse, not a blessing they have long instilled in my youthful mind. Power, richness and influence I got from having this name etch in my blood. And with it, there is a price. No freedom to live what life she/he had chosen. Same goes with loving someone. Only loneliness…."

"Ha! You think love matters most? How foolish and naïve," Aoshi coldly muttered. He wasn't supposed to say this. Most of the people inside Okina's room were startled. But none of them had leveled with the intensity on Shirojou's reaction for he knew his master better than the rest. This was the first chance he had gotten to see his master's dark perspective about love.

Misao turned on her back, her eyes fuming with great hatred. "And what do you know about love, Shinomori-san? I say there's naught."

"And you do? I can only see that you haven't gone and experienced it yet - all of its devastating effect, my goodness. You were just hoping for something that will be the death of you."

Misao laughed, deliberately taunting the earl's cousin. "I can only sense a man in grief of having been painfully rejected by love. Poor soul. No wonder why you are so against it."

They eyed each other. Aoshi's blue eyes were so cool while Misao's were fuming. It was totally opposite forces.

Aoshi could not believe himself what he was saying in front of these people. He was supposed to be bubbly and subtle but when it comes to this infuriating maiden, all is at lost on him. These grievous feelings he was trying to bury were evidently loosing his mild composure and steady mind.

Polite knocks at the side of the ajar shoji door was heard. It was a young man dressed in a ninja suit bearing the fashion of the Makimachi clans. "The Elders of the Shinomori clan had finally arrived, Master Okina." Bowing his head as a sign of respect to the Elders and the Pillars, he informed of the other party's appearance to the Mansion.

His report had only stopped the heating debate between the two. And Okina was glad of it, so as the rest of the elders. Shirojou wiped his sweating forehead. At the same time, he was thinking of explanations he might render to the maiden if she got to know who the real 'breeder' is. It will not be long she will discover this.

"Hai. You may leave us now." Okina calmly said, dismissing the young lad at the shoji door.

The old man stood from his seat. He also motioned Misao to get back to her seat as the Elders of the Shinomoris were being led to his room. "Since the other clan's Elders are here, might as well get this conversation be done with. I am not tolerating anymore of this debate. We are here to secure one thing and that is to continue the tradition we have between the clans, honoring it. The earl's mother had chosen her path and with it she had dishonored us. Grievous events had happened after that."

"I had enough of this. You all never listen." Misao angrily stomped away from the room.

"Where are you going?" Leaving from the unfinished meeting was not an option. But they couldn't stop her. When times like this, it is better to move away from her path.

"None of your business, old man." She shouted as she was outside the room, in to the corridors of the wooden platform.

She inhaled the fresh air, stretching her arms wide to release the tension she had newly acquired.

"We still have important issues left to settle, Misao. Don't be rude to the Elders of Shinomori clan!" He followed her just to the shoji door.

Walking towards the main building, she said without turning her back, "There's nothing left to discuss with me since you all had already made a decision. You say it so; it is done with or without my permission."

* * *

Time flies so fast. Day became night and there was a celebration being held inside the strong hold of Oniwabanshuu headquarters. The gathering of the two clans was a joyous one, as said by the many. All of them where enjoying all the foods and wines being served upon the feast. Long time comrades saw each other again, remembering the pasts they shared during their missions concerning the Tokugawas. They have a reason to be glad for this was the night of resealing the bond between the two clans that should have been honored long ago.

Misao was not on sight at the great feast. It was very much understandable why. She didn't want to be a part of this craziness so she hid herself from her room and ordered never ever disturbs her. She also never accepted the foods her servants brought-in to her for it is better to starve than eating them, knowing where it come from. She just lay there on her futon, hoping to get some sleep she badly wants. But hearing them laughing, talking and singing made her quite irritated and restless. She needed to get out of this mess. She won't be happy living in a lie upon herself on being contented on this. She had to create a plan. What would it be?

She stared at the ceiling blankly, hoping she might come up an answer. Tapping with her right hand's fingers to the tatami mat and a free arm on top of her forehead, she continued to think of a possible, successful plan to withhold. Escaping for the sixth time, ah, it might likely not the right answer for that. She tried and failed as always. But if she only plans it carefully this time, it might be worth it. Stowaway…..that will be her last option. And this time, she will go out from this city, maybe from this country as long as she will be away from the clutches of force marriage with the half-breed earl.

But there was a part of her that doesn't want to leave. She loves Aoiya, the city, the whole country. Though they are against her wishes right now, she still loves them.

Only one person is giving her one hell of a pain. And he should be the one to get out from this country. Same concept goes to the bastard, annoying….devilishly handsome cousin of his.

She shook her head afterwards. How could she think of that monster at the time like this?

Mentioning the earl, she felt sorry for the young man. Having no voice to fight for his own and a conceited relative doing the battle for him, there is no mistake that he has no spine for himself. And it is one of the characteristics she despises for a man – a man she will about to spend the rest of her life.

Wait. Maybe that will be the answer to her dilemma. The argument against the fixed marriage was at lost to her because the earl hadn't fought for his right. Maybe, just maybe if she could only convinced the English-Jap earl about this craziness, it might solve everything. They will talk and if he happens to cajole him to leave Japan, it will be the end of her misery. Since his mother had done it, why wouldn't he?

Assessing his type of personality, he might be easily persuaded into her favor. Just talk and let him see all of her bad sides of personality….well now….that will be so good. He hadn't seen all of her capabilities.

This time she had to smile, a deviously one, carving upon her ruby lips. This will be very, very, very easy.

* * *

"Need a woman, tonight?" Shirojou bluntly asked as he drank his Sake in one gulp. He produced a burp afterwards. "God! I miss this one."

Aoshi remained silent as he took his own at smooth ease. He always preferred green tea but this occasion – his engagement with the Maiden - calls for Sake. He had caused enough annoyance from both Elders of the clans and making another one will only create further trouble. He isn't as 'bad' as they think. It is better to get along for now since the 'other' Pillar had locked up herself away from the whole grand feast of their engagement. It was a good thing Misao did that for he wasn't prepared yet to reveal himself to the most people here as her future behalf, not Shirojou. Only the Elders knew the real 'breeder'. Both also knew what he was doing and warned him about this folly. The Maiden of the Oniwabanshuu will be angry, causing great animosity in their marriage. All were done anyway. If they want an heir out from their bloods, they have to follow his will….even just for now.

Beautiful women, not so far from their table, had a little commotion happening. One of them, the most beautiful of them all, had seductively smiled and winked at Aoshi. As if she had no shame on herself. There was no doubt that she wanted to get laid for tonight by the man she had chosen. But that man was not interested, continuing to savor his Sake at hand.

"They are smiling at you, Lord Aoshi, especially the fairest of them all." Shirojou teased, his voice was on a weaker side. He wouldn't gamble on revealing to the unsuspecting by-passers and tablemates about Aoshi's real standing. "If they only knew who the 'real breeder' is, maybe, they wouldn't be flaunting themselves to you."

Aoshi eyed one of the beautiful girls at the other table. She was definitely giving him signals of sexual flirting by rubbing two of her dainty fingers in and out of her ruby lips. It was kind of arousing yet none compared to the maiden hiding in her room. God! Why does it have to always end to her when it comes to attraction and….sex?

"I doubt that." Aoshi simply replied as his lips smiled lop-sided. His reaction was more of nothingness instead of boasting.

"Too confident, huh? I don't blame you for possessing such damn good looks of yours. It had molded you into a rake because of that."

Aoshi had strongly doubted that too. It was not his looks that made him a rake. It was something else. Preferably, it should be called 'someone' else.

The rake took his last sip of Sake and prepared to leave. An open invitation from the beautiful women at the other table had been somehow turned down that had shocked his friend quite so. Aoshi is not 'that' kind of man. Something must have been bothering him lately.

"Will you excuse me," Aoshi politely said to his tablemates and Shirojou as he was preparing himself to leave the joyous feast. He felt he had enough drinking Sake and feasting for tonight. His senses were swirling a bit. And sleep was the only remedy for it.

"I assume you already know where your room is, right?" The drunken Okina asked Aoshi as he clumsily passed a huge jug of Sake to one of his fellow Elders. Accidentally spilling some of its contents along the way had made him laugh a bit. Some did say cursing words to him.

The old man had meant for him to know that the room held for the 'breeder' is off-limits for him since he had played a role of not being one. Automatically, Aoshi should sleep to Shirojou's room.

"Hai. Please excuse me," He nodded and left the table.

* * *

"Where are you going?" A female voice was heard on the corridor. She was speaking on her native tongue, assuming he resides here unlike the half-breed earl. Good thing Aoshi knew the language.

Aoshi halted from his slow walk towards Shirojou's room as soon as he heard her. His broad back was to her. The corridor was dark for the moonlight had not been abundant on this side of the mansion. Raking his hair with his long fingers was his immediate body reaction caused by annoyance. He needed to have some time for himself yet these women of this party seem thought otherwise, particularly this one.

"I beg your pardon. Why are you retiring this early?" It came from the same, seductive voice he had heard earlier.

Her lovely voice should somehow ignite his lustful senses by now but sadly, it didn't. Instead of facing her, Aoshi grumpily huffed and continued his walk towards Shirojou's room. He was now being' rude' in every sense – turning down her obvious succulent offering of herself to him.

"I believe men in the Shinomori clan are 'equip' to take on any kind of challenges they may hook up to. Brave and gallant as they are being described." She smirked but suddenly it faded away. "It seems I had proven them wrong."

Her tongue had caused pricks on his pride as a man but Aoshi continued to walk towards Shirojou's room. She could taunt him as much as she likes. He cared naught of it.

This is one thing that had him startled about his new behavior. Never had he been so reclusive in an opening invitation of a wanton woman. He knew for the fact that she is one of the beautiful women that he and Shirojou had exchanged meaningful gazes a while ago. Who would not have noticed it? There is enough lust in their eyes, almost eating him up on the spot. He bet that the woman behind him is the fairest one who had been plaguing him with many sensual signs of flirting. Nevertheless, the thought here is, he wasn't interested on entertaining them in his bed in any manner or whatsoever. He had no mood for fun tonight and that had made him question himself. Was he loosing his likes to bed a woman tonight just because he had already engaged himself to that fierce Maiden who was now hiding in her own chambers? He had not promised them his loyalty to the said Maiden and instead proclaimed that he will still continue living being a rogue as he is now. His seed is needed. That is clear from the very start. To enable to have him done that in exchange, they should be also lenient on his ways of living – his own type of living he had grown to…accept. He is just a man out to seek his need….dirty as anybody male who would want to bed her. Damn it!

Angered by his 'rudeness', the woman followed him, almost matching his pace. She wouldn't allow him to walk out on her just like this. Never had she been humiliated in her whole life, until now.

"You think you got the upper hand, blue-eyed Shinomori?" She was calling him that for she haven't had the time to ask his identity to her other tablemates and friends. His identity had been a mystery to them. Only his blues eyes had marked a good memory on her mind. And with this, her curiosity had to be satisfied. "I'm offering you a free pleasure."

"I had accumulated enough pleasure in my body just by feasting on the goods and strong beverages served a while ago. Might as accept it as one." Aoshi coldly uttered without turning his back to her. He knew he needed not to face her.

"But I am offering you much more satisfying pleasure, dear man, than a mere piece of smoke beef and Sake." There was definitely a sinful, meaningful hint on her words. She closed the gap between them when Aoshi stopped from walking to search and check if he had chosen the right path leading Shirojou's room. He looked at the moon, seeing its fullness. But its light had not been enough to give enough illumination for the walk side corridors.

Positioned behind him, the woman boldly snaked her slender arms to Aoshi's lean waist. Aoshi was startled at the woman's audacity but he remained calm to this kind of moment – his usual reaction when being pursued by women to take them.

He was so tall, past 6 feet. Good thing she had a height to boast for. Tall woman she is called, there had been so many advantages - including this. She could easily pursue with her daring hands this handsome man's upper torso up to his neck and hopefully on his face. Even though his clothes hindered her pleasure of seeking heat of his pure skin, she could still sense this man's powerful hidden sexual prowess.

"You are too bold for a mere servant girl. Don't you know your masters will be angered if they see you tangling yourself on me?" Aoshi was aware of this woman's disposition. He knew she didn't belong to his clan, much more to this Mansion. All of the members of the clan had a name to take care of. Well, maybe he might be wrong to this one.

"That would not be a problem," she replied as she continued to explore his lean muscles of his chest. She smiled as she savored his manly scent. It had aroused her that instant, almost wanting the game of flirting to end and get on with the real show – the one she had long for since her lavender-colored eyes saw him at the first light of the party.

If she could only describe it overly, it was like seeing him as a demi-god descending from the heavens of mist and clouds. He was talking with both of the Clans' Elders with such great confidence and pride with himself. She had not seen such stand from any other men she had ever met. His bearing, his stance at the matter of their discussion, and the way he led one matter of answering their questions had caught her interest. He is a man born to be a leader; oddly enough against to the half-breed earl they were treating so highly. It was just there are things in this life that they could not deny or hide their great bearings as a good leader. A man in this great disposition shouldn't be just left unnoticed.

"I don't belong to anyone. I am free to choose what I want to do with myself, so goes in acquiring one."

"And if so, you still shouldn't be gambling your reputation to a poor man like me," Aoshi was gentle enough to try not to hurt the woman's feelings, a thing he had missed on performing matters for the Maiden hours ago. That side of his 'sweet rogue' personality had been missed, hiding, when these matters came to her. "I rank in the lower class of the Shinomori clan." He tried his best to lie. Maybe by mentioning this, she would reconsider her reputation. Not that he was reformed from being a rake, it was just this lady couldn't be easily back down from any force revulsion like he did a while ago. Maybe by this method, it might work.

Unfortunately, that didn't convince her well.

"We both know that you lie, dear man, but I will not ask you why. All I want is for you to take me to your arms and be one with me tonight." The woman eagerly countered as her hands continued its exploration to his well-built chest.

"You don't understand, woman…." He was supposed to explain his side for not letting this to happen but he was abruptly silenced by the woman's succulent kiss. She went in front of him and embraced him at the moment she felt he was deciding to flee from her. Her kiss was the only weapon she could use to a man to stop his senses. It was deep and sensuous. Like any other males she had encountered, his traitorous body responded by returning her kiss. But his was only a peck.

"Just that?" She playfully questioned. "I expect better than that." With eagerness like from a child's, she pulled his hand and ran to the nearest empty chamber she could find so that the game she was planning earlier would start.

Aoshi was almost dragged by the liberated woman into a certain dark, empty chamber. He had allowed her games on him so far and it is time to make her face the truth.

"A beautiful woman such as you shouldn't be that desperate to bed a man like me. You are only playing fire, Madame. Even though your beauty had entranced me so well, I am in no mood to have this kind of entertainment for tonight." He was turning down a great offer as this for what reasons!!! Had his appetite for one night stand left him because he was now engaged?! This is definitely insane, he thought.

"You may take your sweet words away, dear man, for I care naught. This is between you and me, pleasuring ourselves freely for the whole night." She whispered.

"You speak as if you have no care for your reputation." Aoshi couldn't believe himself having a debate on chastity with his willful prey.

"What if I don't?" Then she kissed him, deeper than the last one. Her tongue had penetrated through Aoshi's reluctant lips, opening him like he was just a novice. But a novice he wasn't! The magic between them was naught to be seen and felt.

She stepped back one at the time, guiding them both to enter the dark chamber, without breaking their kiss. She wouldn't be able to gamble on loosing his momentarily interest so she kept stepping back on slow pace. Her hands were caressing his sides, raising his English shirt at mid way as if memorizing each of his manly curves. Alas! She could finally devour him into pleasure – her pleasure.

Aoshi had tried his best to turn down this maiden's offer yet was flattered by her boldness to take him though as if it was a matter of life and death situation. Japanese women's understanding with liberated sex today is not so far with the women he usually bed with at his father's homeland. They are willful and unconventional….well…not all of them, especially the one he really wanted.

"May I know your name, please?" The woman desperately wanted to know his true name. It had shamed her a bit for she was entirely giving herself to a total - handsome – stranger. "Then I would give you mine," she gasped along the process of talking.

The young earl had thought for a moment whether if it is good to reveal to her the he is the real Pillar of Shinomori clan engaged to Misao. Oh Misao. He remembered her too well. Somehow, remembering her name had made him stop. He abruptly removed his lips from hers and was about to tell her the truth when someone in the dark had uttered sarcastic words.

"So my spies had been right for one thing, the earl of Easterby is a dangerous rogue needed to be tamed. I see being engaged hadn't stop you for ravaging another woman's flower – whether it be still intact or not."

Aoshi and the woman on his arms were surprised, hearing another person's voice inside this dark chamber. There had been not enough illumination to see the person's identity. One thing is for sure – it came from a woman. They hadn't expected encountering one at the heat of their touching. Instead of asking who it was, Aoshi remained silent waiting for the person to speak again.

Fools as they were, it was too late that they gotten to know that the dark chamber they had entered was for the Pillar of the Shinomori Clan. In this case, it was for Shirojou for a meantime.

"Leave us, Megumi. I have to talk to him – in private." There was no doubt the person's voice had a great authority over this woman.

Even so, Megumi didn't bulge.

"What are you talking about? He isn't the…"

"I SAID LEAVE NOW OR ELSE!!!"

Megumi hated being shouted at, especially in front of someone. Like others, she deserved to be treated with respect. Well, she is indeed treated as such for she is the current doctor of the Makimachi Clan. With her she-devil looks and charms, all are at bow to her. Only one person in the clan can only do this to her and that person is now ordering her to leave.

She harrumphed, starting to disentangle herself from Aoshi. She smiled deviously for she will about to let the person assume that the blue-eyed Shinomori is the earl. Let her have the humiliation she deserves!!! "Suit yourself."

Megumi left, hearing none of her departing footsteps from the corridor.

Then they were left alone.

It took several minutes before the person talked again. Aoshi remained standing, not wanting to reveal his identity. And also, he had already known the person by hearing the voice. This time, it was his turn to smile deviously.

"I won't apologize on what had happened for this is more important than any rutting you wanted for that woman for tonight. You can have any woman as many as you want and be free, continuing the usual life that had made you contented for sometime if you will only agree to my proposition of you turning back against the marriage."

Then silence loomed over again. Aoshi wouldn't afford revealing himself to her by the sound of his voice. Not just yet.

"You can only do that by leaving this country, going back where you belong. That will set us free from this blasted arrangement, don't you agree? I will pay you, matching what amount of wealth you have now – doubling it."

It was obvious. Freedom is what she seeks. Misao is playing a dirty game. But Aoshi wouldn't allow that. Technically, she was his but only partially because the proper ceremony of marriage had not been settled yet, but only engagement.

So then a dirty game she will have from him. Thank God it was dark in this chamber for Misao might see his even wider smile for his new, devious plan.

tbc...


	7. Red Thin Line

**Chapter 6 – Red Thin Line**

An amused smirked had languidly etched on his fair face as the Maiden of Oniwabanshuu continued stating her proposal to him, as he still 'pretended' to be the Earl of Easterby. Good thing that the room was dark enough to conceal his identity from her. If not, what great mayhem will bestow upon them. Heaven forbid!

Obviously, she sees this idea – her proposal - as an easy way out from things that were settling between their narrow-minded, traditional families. Her impassive yet sultry presence did amaze the young earl. Despite being alone with her husband-to-be, she had contained herself with unreadable composure, leaving no clue of weakness towards the enemy. The setting was like being trapped in a Lion's dungeon. He is the fierce Lion while she is the poor prey. But in this kind of situation, it was more like the prey gives all the straight demands, turning the world up side down.

Then again, what else would he expect from a spitfire, strong-headed minx like her? A challenge? Yes. It is a damn good excuse to take the offer.

But this kind of proposal is not what he entirely seeks. He preferred her asking – or better yet, begging him in many possible pleasurable ways to take her in his arms and get down in the futon, finally ending his longing miseries of her. But then again, he wouldn't want it to happen thinking that it is Shirojou that she had known to be her better half, not him. Slowly, his smile died like a withering plant. He didn't like that to think. Not at all.

Nevertheless, it's good that she hadn't done that. His charming and devious smile came back with a vengeance.

"So, are we settled? May I have your word, sir?" Misao asked Aoshi in a serious tone as if she were settling a business or a mission. Young and child-like as she is, deep core she can handle things on her own. She spoke in English language, which she strongly assured to use to communicate with him, in order to take his full attention and make known that this woman means straight business and also to keep their agreement between themselves, leaving most of the unwanted ears very much clueless about their plan.

She's capable in handling serious matters like any man in governing big responsibilities such as this. A great plus from all of her previously marked assets – her slender form, her beautiful face, her shiny black hair, her ample bosom, her curvy hips and thighs, her smooth skin, her luscious pinkish lips, her feminine scent….goodness….all are so good to devour but not this one for it is about her intellectual, bossy spirit that made her more visible to his senses. That gave Aoshi something to more grin about.

So the young minx had a strong persona after all. He should have expected that from a Makimachi heir….and his bride.

Is it a good one or a bad one? he thought for himself. He better not assess it more. When it comes to the fairer sex, they are very hard to understand, particularly this one.

But when it comes to 'another' need of the Eve's lines, hell, he is too adept on that kind of field. He wasn't called a 'rakehell' for nothing.

Because of his untimely musing, Aoshi hadn't heard most of the stated issues of her proposal. He was suppose to ask her to repeat it but knowing that she might recognize his voice if he happens to speak, he disregarded the thought. He remained on his position, standing in the dark corner of the room near the shoji door. Reflexively, he crossed his arms above his chest and eventually leaned his well-shaped body against the wooden wall.

There is no mistake – in Misao's opinion – that this man didn't like her proposal. His offending body language told her so. It showed its honesty. One of her eyebrows twitched, taking his quiet reaction as an insult.

"So, is that a big NO then?" Misao asked him once again. One, two, three; inhale then exhale – she had to count and breathe. She had to win this one and get over with it. This is crucial. Her freedom is at stake. She had to make him believe that this is the best possible solution to get out from this damned arrangement. And loosing one's temper is not a great idea at this time of the hour.

Still, Aoshi didn't answer. He backed away, one step at a time. It was slowly but surely.

"Are you leaving me?" It was Misao's third question. She couldn't see why this man still made no effort to answer her.

First he had no spine, and now he got no voice? What's with him anyway?! Is this the man she will have to live the rest of her life?! HELL NO!!!

Misao looked at him, examining him in the clutches of semi-darkness. Had he grown taller in one day? Had his body changed into a leaner and better figure in a short period of time? His bold silhouette in the mantle of darkness had somehow played tricks of her ninja eyes. She wasn't sure why. Ah. In the end, Misao greatly assumed that the darkness and the shadows had definitely done the awry effect for his 'strong' features. As if someone lesser in both clans will dare enter this room reserved only for the "Breeder"!

Knowing the leaving effect a while ago to the young, unsuspecting maiden, Aoshi wanted her to see by his body language that he didn't like her ludicrous idea of escape at all. By leaving her inside the dark room was the best chance – the only chance to keep them both safe. Safe from what?

"STATE YOUR PRICE!!!! Since I have no idea what ELSE I could offer you to back out on our upcoming wedding, might as well state it. I promise I'll give you what you demand as long as it can be reach within my power of course. " All she had cried out before the irritable, gutless fool gets out of the room, fleeing back to his bastard cousin of his to rescue himself from being manipulated by his future, demented better half.

At least, according to Misao, in their relationship she's the one who has the spine.

A bell rang to his ears. There was something about she had just said that really caught his entire attention back to the naïve maiden. It shouted excitement. It rings pure bliss of adventure of taking control of this particular situation. It will be a matter of time before he could grasp at that present. He just had to wait a little longer.

But patience is not one of his great virtues, so as his many close friends said. Funny, for this woman in front of him, he might practice a little more of it. Something tells him that it will be worth the damn effort.

Strange. Since when did he become a different person for the sake of this tanuki?

Little she did realize that she is the one who needed some rescuing rather than him. She had no idea what she had just said. Poor, dumb prey she is. Sometimes, even the most conniving beings can be a fool without them knowing or realizing.

This was one of the best examples of desperate measures she had to be taken since he had gotten to know her. Two days of full of surprises and it keeps getting better and better. What more for a lifetime living together?

State your price. Aoshi held his backing steps as soon as he heard Misao's uncalled-for, desperate demand. His whole attention was captured. His heart skipped a beat or two. A momentarily silence was at held. His breathing started to fasten as soon as his heart recovered. To think of it, he hates surprises. But now, hell, he loves a welcoming, unexpected battle from her.

Aoshi wanted to talk. He wanted to tell her his own demands in exchange for the freedom she will never get from him. Who does she think she is?! No woman on Earth will jilt him on his wedding, even if it is only a force marriage. He eagerly wanted to clear that to her who should be followed in this union.

Good vengeance is what he needs to do to straighten this crazy woman out. By what? By keeping the promise of marrying her. HA! Including of seducing her to the death until she begs him to take her whole body to the rutting he usually does to his countless, very much satiated beautiful women from all over the globe. He is so much of a bad person right now for his male pride was stepped on, over and over by this Japanese chit.

In some parts of his brain, he couldn't stop being scared and amazed at the same time of his reaction towards his union with the Japanese chit. From all the damned people, a womanizer hell spawn like him and a walking destruction of the fairer sex, he should be the one who should strongly refused and stopped this force marriage. But his sense of adventure and willing to take on any challenge had caught him so well. And some of his good side had pushed him to honor the said abandoned contract between the Makimachi's and the Shinomori's. He groaned inwardly. What a good yet pathetic excuse! Why is it that life so complicated…….particularly his?

He had stopped from backing away. At least there is some hope seeping through. Misao assumed that the spineless lout had come to his senses. Half smiled, she wondered what will be this man have to say for her proposal. But there was definitely strange feeling in the atmosphere and she couldn't spell it. Money and great influences hadn't convinced him first to take the said offer. What then would he say for himself?!

There had been a full minute of silence before Aoshi came to his senses, came to make an answer. How could he state his demand without jeopardizing his identity by speaking? After all, speaking is definitely out of the option. Body language? But how? Yet one, short sound….few words….abruptly telling her….maybe….maybe…..

His own voice is sounded deeper than of Shirojou's. He wouldn't risk it. But come to think of it, his friend hadn't been given an opportunity to speak up in the meeting at Old Okina's room so which means Misao hadn't heard his voice at all. Possible. It might do the trick. He will just change the treble of his voice, almost imitating Shirojou's voice or any other man's voice as long as it was not his own.

Inwardly smiling, he thought that it might work.

"A Kiss," Aoshi plainly and abruptly said. It was so quick Misao hadn't heard his demand. His voice was changed according to his plan.

"What? Come again?" Misao wanted him to repeat it. Her facial features couldn't be painted.

And it worked.

There had been no sign that she had recognized his voice. Good. At least, they were getting somewhere. But why does he have to repeat it? Oh well.

"A kiss," Aoshi emphasized as he repeated it. There had been no respond from the other party. He only waited, hoping that he had secured his voice to the right, same level of intonation.

A kiss? A single touch of each other's lips in exchange of Misao's everlasting freedom from the ritual marriage between Shinomori and Makimachi clans is not so bad.

But still, something was suspicious to her. A mere and hopeful modest kiss will change both of their lives forever is definitely should be suspected.

And come to think of it, the kiss will come from an English rake. No wonder he got the perverted idea blurted out to make amends.

He is indeed related to that bastard, roguish, scoundrel cousin of his. Somehow, they think the same. Does this silly trait of perversion go in all the lines of male Shinomoris? She better not make any crude judgments towards their long time ally in spy missions.

It had been a full 20 seconds of silence before Aoshi made known once again of his simple demand. His blood started to heat. This time, he was without a sound. He moved towards her but not near enough for her to be recognized. Eventually, he bent low, sitting on his ankles and leveling on her eye stare but only his lips were visible on the thin, linear light that passed through between them.

Once again, he silently thanked the darkness for concealing his true identity from her.

The maiden had felt his sudden presence. Her surrounding began to shrink and warm air suddenly became dense. The affect of his nearness had made her so alert to the things around them, particularly her own body reactions. A tear of sweat from her right temple rolled down to her check. Not a good sign, she said to herself. How come she had been so translucent to this man's sudden appearance? Never in her life had she been so open to any man…..until yesterday. Darn it, she cursed to herself.

Was it fear? Well, no. Was it nervousness? Perhaps. Was it an uncalled for jolt of intimacy? Probably……yes.

A movement was done in the darkness that had caught Misao's trance. Only one hand came to a view in the linear light along with the set of lips – his delicious, pinkish lips. The upper lip was thinner than the other yet the whole attribute of its sexiness wasn't lost. Her eyes followed the slow, fluid motion of his manly fingers across his face until it hit the main target – his sexy, succulent-looking lips.

Hell! Why didn't she notice his damn sinful lips before?! Ah. It all ends up again to his arrogant cousin. Why is it always has to be him when sex involved? Sex? Oh dear…

Aoshi lightly touched his lips with his point finger, almost playing with it in the process. But he had to regulate it low so that she may not be offended or get the 'real' message of his demand. There was definitely maliciousness on his part of the bargain and he can't wait to show it to her. Another kiss from the vamp will likely reheat his blood for tonight.

Talk about reheating his blood! Now he was on the mood on taking the sport he dearly loves – taking the enemy hard-to-get queen down until she succumbs and begs for his mercy. He suddenly felt he is Achilles against the Amazon queen from the Greek stories his father had told him almost two decades ago.

Misao was half-entranced by the shape of his lips. His manly fingers had only caught some of her eye attention. They moved like waves, lathering on the seashore. One kiss. Yes. One kiss will end it all. At least, she will be kissing a good set of sexy lips.

Berating herself for being wanton like a love sick fool, she winced, forcing herself to get on the said bargaining.

"OK," she snapped, breaking the silence. "You win."

Aoshi wanted to smile to her final succumb but he couldn't because of obvious and logical reasons.

There had been a few seconds before the maiden spoke again. She stared at him again, wanting to see his whole face but somehow, it didn't matter anyway for she will only have a brief kiss from this earl and soon she will be free.

"I intent this will be brief. SO NO TAKING ADVANTAGES!" she gravely warned him.

For a scoundrel like him, pre-warnings for the coming play are not meant to be followed. That is why he was called like that.

She was dealing to the wrong person. Poor lamb. Her 'noble' sacrifice will not go in vain, Aoshi thought as he secretly smiled.

She leaned over, almost crawling towards the other party so that she could honor her part of the bargain. The other patiently remained on his position, letting the unsuspecting prey sacrifices herself. Slowly, their lips were about to meet. Both could feel the sudden rise of the temperature around them. Misao's face was on the linear light, confirming that she's definitely the one he had been anticipating. Her eyes were closed and her red, luscious lips were pouting, ready for the taking. God! They were red. He had thought they were pinkish before. This is too much, Aoshi told himself. The heat between them was continuing arising. As if the heaven was playing on his left sanity, her kimono's collar went slightly agape, exposing the perfect roundness of her twin babies. They are not so large like most of his women he had subdued on his countless nights of liaisons but they are at enough size for a lustful man like him to go insane and prematurely demand his husbandry rights. They bounced healthy in front of his view without a single hint from the woman. Had she gone mad? If she continue doing this, he will not be responsible for the upcoming intention of his 'subtle' kiss.

Then their lips met. It had been 5 seconds before she was about to remove her stiff lips from his warm ones when suddenly he opened up for her. He did the unthinkable, ruining her perfect control and guard of herself. He slipped his tongue to her pretty, small mouth. Not only that, his hands grabbed her shoulders, pulling her to him. Then one of his many hands moved to her nape, trying to steady her head for not backing away for the sudden fight. It was so much to Misao to digest in a small span of time. Her defenses were down for the moment because of this man's oh-so-super-new-experiencing-and-overwhelming kiss.

She tasted like apples. Did Misao eat one before she entered and waited like a preying wolf inside his chamber? Likely yes for he could still taste the sweet juices from her stunned tongue. If this is what he will be getting from his honeymoon, he'll probably starve himself more to establish the right amount of appetite for the said anticipated feast night – their honeymoon.

Misao could feel his tongue playing hers. Trying to push him away, she had sensed that it was a futile effort. His hands and arms began to coil to her back, locking her in an embarrassing ride-me posture. She was so stunned at first but as soon as he carefully glided his onto hers, and with the hands that kept her secured to him, she reluctantly came playing with him.

It started to scare her that she was beginning to liken this mingling of their tongues. She felt wicked and so much opened which she had been trying to diminish as an heir and descent leader of the much feared and respected Oniwabanshuu.

He tasted like Sake. The English lout had a good taste for liquor. It seemed that he never intended to be rude to his mother's customs and traditions instead of demanding for any good foreign wine to satisfy his urge, his thirst. Was it a good sign for the man caring for his other self inherited from his mother? For now, it wasn't for it only means that this man is not easily to be swayed with when it comes on honoring her mother. Something in her deep senses told her that. This is getting dangerous…..yet exciting.

Had she made the grievous mistake to come in here and persuade him to her proposal of leaving the country for good?

"You taste so good, little minx," he groaned out, but not enough sound to be heard. His mind, including his lips was pretty busy pleasuring them both. In and out, up and down it went, their lips were dancing as one. This chit could definitely take any kind of challenges. She can be too adept in this matter of pleasuring when taught by an expert…preferably him – only him. She can be molded into an enchanting temptress from a spitfire prick he had known for of her just in one night of smoldering, unbounded sex.

It surpassed his expectations, actually. Tasting her in many ways will be one of his goals these coming beautiful days.

Honestly, he too tasted so good, according to her traitorous lips and tongue. She hadn't had a single thought how men who drank Sake taste so good until now, at this very moment. Well, for sure not all of them. This one definitely would top them all. Are there more surprisingly features to come?

Slowly, his hands roamed downward, sliding to the small of her back. As sensing the intimate touch, she instantly arched her back without taking off her lips from their 'play'. She was now kneeling against him and hands on his well-built chest. This is getting good, Aoshi muttered to himself. At least by this kind of position, he could better assimilate his moves to her, turning all of her insides go raving for him. Getting laid with the obnoxious yet beautiful spitfire-prick on his engagement night will be one hell of a worth-it experience he will never forget.

The lion is dictating the demands now. And this king of jungle will not sleep until he gets what he wants from his prey. Yeah. The meat had to be thawed to the core this time around.

Locking his prey to the position he wanted from her, his other free hand snaked towards one of her ample breasts. Oh. He had felt something. Her nipple from the captured rounding twin was at its shamelessly peak. If he moves his hand to the other one, without a doubt it will be as attentive and alert. He cupped her breast and received a gifted moan out from her. Wouldn't it be the sexiest sound that had escaped from her since he got to know her?

Roaming upwards until his bold hand entered the hem of her slightly-agape kimono's collar, he finally cupped it in bare skin, no more cloth to hinder his pure caress. He played with her nipple by twitching it with his thumb and then circling it continuously. More groans came out from her. God! If she only knew how her moans was making him an eager boy wanting to taste a wanton woman the first time.

He asked himself if he's still capable to be patient on carrying all the seduction he will have to do until she fully succumbs to his will – whether she thought of him as Shirojou the earl she had known or the thief of the night. One thing was for sure, Aoshi enjoyed every unexpected moment of bliss, sensual caresses and purring moans he gets from this little woman.

He had expected a cold, traditional Japanese female to be wedded with but instead, he had found a natural temptress waiting to unfold by his touch….only his.

Her hands began to move as well. It was the least that he expected from their 'play'. Had her immunity to his charms began to crumble as the 'play' progressed further?

The smell of Sake emitting from him imposed as an aphrodisiac she had never known before. She could no longer control her hands to stay docile since she also had gotten to taste its very scrap essence from his lips that make her go wild.

Wickedness she might call it. She had least expected to react such helplessly wanton to the plain good-looking man whom she was bounded to be married with. Married. In an instant, the word screamed like hell, pounding numerously inside her head for her to realize what she was suppose to do.

Misao did try to push him away but her hands had life of its own. They searched and molded every curves of his upper limbs' muscle, so as with his well-built chest. She hadn't had the thought of this man will have these kinds of gifts underneath these plain façade for she is normally not after the physical side.

His kiss was a pure bliss. Just like what she had at the Sacred Temple of the Shinomori's. Deep inside, she wanted to admit that she too would want to taste his cousin's lips again. As she got more open to the earl's invasion to her mouth, she was somewhat a little bit baffled to compare this to the one she firstly had to his cousin. It was like…..somewhat identical…..the taste of him….somewhat could make her insides go berserk, screaming for more retaliation.

"My little war minx," he murmured as he took a short breath and continued the passionate invasion.

Hearing it had stopped Misao's passion a bit. She had heard the endearing before from someone she knew she had to hate. From all the people, not once did she hear the earl named her that in such a low life, awkward endearing.

Eyes abruptly opened, she also distanced herself to the man she was passionately kissing in the dark. She tried to steady herself to regain her Omitsu composure which is to be ready and alert to her surroundings. The dark had complemented so well to hide the man's identity. Only his ravaging lips and smooth chin and cheeks had been a vision to see in the path of the linear light. She started to frown as she also regarded her eyes to see further more into the shadows. Something tells her that she was played fool.

Then came the sign she was searching for. Those very set of luscious lips that had almost devoured her straight senses had slowly smiled, showing a mocking amusement she couldn't miss. Then unexpectedly, its tongue got loose to lick the very same pinkish lips. It movement was slow and deliberate. A horrible gasped escaped from Misao's already devoured ones.

"Taste likes apples – one of my favorites, I should say. How much more if you had in your lips and tongue the one I favored the most – HONEY? Whether it be natural or coming from….."

Misao recognized that voice. Never would she ever miss such arrogance from the man's voice. Without finishing his wicked speech, she slapped whole-heartedly his face.

"Why you!!!! This is so unforgivable!!!! You tricked me!!! You desecrate the room that is installed only for the breeder!!! You have mocked me and all of our clans!!! You must pay for your insolence!!!!" Hurriedly, the victim tried to get-up so that she could separate herself from the assailant. But unfortunately, due to her anger, she just stumbled on her back, almost leaving her more defenseless against him.

"And then what? Tell them that you came into his room to propose your vicious plan of breaking the union and then found out that you had been a little bit compromise by his breeder's cousin by a….mere….kiss? Think what will be their reaction upon knowing that you, a woman of great stature, came into his room that is as far as I know is also forbidden for you to enter until the ceremony of marriage had been dealt with." He then chuckled.

"You are the most incorrigible, vile person I've ever met!" she angrily hissed.

"I guess I should take that as a complement. I should say it's a not new one but I'll keep it in mind." Aoshi teased as he finally stood up from the tatami floor. His full, very tall height should have intimidated her but it didn't.

"You have your laughs as of now, Shinomori-san. I'll take it from you as soon as I get my revenge!!!" She angrily spat.

Aoshi looked at her in her tumbled presence. Such an exposed view should not go to waste. Without her knowing, her open-like posture had driven his man-pride on a jolt. Nice legs and shapely thighs, the ones he had yearned to caress with last night had once again bemoaned to be touched by his hands. He was hoping that her pretty nest between her thighs were as eager as his. In her case, he was expecting it already in wet state. That he truly love to see…..and taste.

He was not moved by the tanuki's blatant warnings but instead he got naughtier to spat sexy words at her. Just to mock her….or so to say part of truth from his heart.

"I do hope you could also take my cock by using those pretty lips of yours that I had just enjoyed devouring a while ago. Revenge is just s waste of time. Why don't we just enjoy ourselves in pleasuring each of our bodies? If you don't know how to pleasure a man, I'll be gladly to teach every delicious detail I know."

Another gasped escaped from her lips as soon as she heard it from Aoshi. "Have you no shame! You are molesting your breeder's soon-to-be wife! Sounds like you are offering to test me before the earl gets his husbandry rights."

"Soon to be molested if you don't stand up and leave this premise as soon as somebody came into this area." He instantly snapped, warning. "As far as I know, I don't have any shame when it comes to lust. It is nature to have lust. You, my dear, are among the fairer batch and very tempting. It isn't a man's fault to take the offer that is very much enticing not to resist and looks very freely to give. "

"I am not a loose woman!" She abruptly stood up and straightened her kimono. Her hair was disheveled. Her eyes are fuming with great anger.

She was always on the fighting mode when he is involved. He wondered since when did he start to like that wild side of her personality.

He remained cool and in control. "And so you are. I already tested that at the Sacred Garden yesterday, remember. But that might not be the case if somebody finds out that you are still here, breaking the rules and so alone with me. I am not afraid of the consequence for some reasons I hold their necks. But in your case, there is no other option but to flee and forget what non-sense you got for conspiracy on breaking the marriage by my cousin's a little weak personality. Sometimes, I do think he had inherited that to his other half race."

"You hold their necks?" Suddenly, Misao curiously asked.

"Metaphorically speaking," He hoped she believed. What a loose tongue he got!

Misao hysterically laughed. "You think that using those wise words on me could make me cower and back down! You don't know me, Shinomori. I don't care if they find out! I had enough of your maliciousness and callous treatment! I am a Makimachi! I never bow to anyone, to any man!"

"Including your father? It seems that your late father had over spoiled you."

Her laughter died that instant.

"Don't you dare soil the name of my late father if you still value your life," she hissed again.

"While on the other hand, you can freely mock my mother….my cousin's mother's name by cajoling the earl to do what was done before. That wouldn't be fair."

"You don't know what fair really means, Shinomori-san. You never know what feels to be driven and pushed so far." Tears started to form at each corners of her cerulean eyes. She hated to be so vulnerable especially from people like him but she could not help it.

"I lived a life being as a puppet – a pampered, guarded Maiden whose sole purpose is to breed for the coming heir for our clans. Mind you, until I produce not just an heir….a male heir for no woman is entitled to rule the organizations. I just don't know why it has to be this way! And why is it so special for our clans to be reunited in every next generation?! Not only that, it irritates me to know my only importance to this blasted clan is because of that backward way of thinking. I was never treated as a person as I am. I am no more than a person who had lost her own identity, her own dignity." She began to sob as she revealed more of what she felt, of what she had hidden for so long inside her heart. "Do you know what it is like to be treated that way? Do you know how it hurts to be manipulated just like that through all these years I was being raised by my clan, the elders and my loving late father? I feel no different from a broodmare."

She absently wiped the tears that had rolled down from her eyes. She also turned to her back, murmuring what is left to be told. She was somewhat ashamed to reveal this final truth. "I oftentimes doubt if they see me as I am….also, I often doubt if they ever loved me at all."

Now it was his turn to be surprised. He hadn't expected this to happen, neither to know the reason behind the marriage between the clans. All he knew was to produce an heir for the sake of satisfying both of the clans' whims. He hadn't expected to see the other side of the story, especially from this crying Japanese chit. Somehow, he felt guilty about it. Twice he made her cry; twice he acted like a monster, a fool.

Had the maiden been telling the truth? Was this just part of the lies that Misao had to convincingly tell to make him take side on her?

One thing is for sure, after all what had just transpired; he didn't want to be the cause of the maiden's sorrow. The rake began to see the light of what some women feel about being used and taken for granted. He didn't want to make her cry but he couldn't just let go of himself, to be given away easily. His heart was what's left and he had no plans of giving it up, ever again. It was a dilemma for sure.

"I thought a Makimachi never bow to anyone. Just by crying, you are showing that you really are stepping on the said level." Aoshi had to lighten up the mood of the sobbing maiden. He preferred her being fiery than pitying herself.

He sauntered towards her, somehow wanting to give his arms for comfort but they were both alarm after hearing some tapping of footsteps coming towards the Breeder's room.

Aoshi silently cursed for the perfect timing of destroying the mood which he could have used to get close to the vulnerable maiden. He had pure intentions to relieve the sorrow and anger she had been trying to lock away.

He gently took Misao's arm and led her to the other shoji door across the room. It connects to a certain garden where the moon was always visibly seen.

"All I know that you mustn't be seen in this room. We must leave this instant for someone is coming," he warily watched and sensed the surrounding to be sure of everything that was needed to know. He had to estimate their distance so that he could time the appropriate escape for the both of them.

Finally regaining her old self again, she jerked her arm away from his tender hold and instead of being cooperative, she berated him. "I don't need your help, you mongrel,"

"As of now, you do. You are the one who will be compromised if they find you here," he warningly hissed.

"And so you do. You won't escape from the punishment they will about to issue as soon as they get to know what you did," Misao retorted back as she tried to regain her arms from his hold.

Finally found the perfect place to hide, Aoshi led the reluctant Misao towards the huge trunk of Sakura tree. It was their only hope for sanctuary. He hid themselves behind the tree in the nick of time.

"My crime is of little because I just entered the wrong room in a heated moment while you, my princess, got the nerve to enter the forbidden room with a vicious plan of breaking up the marriage. What will you say on that, my minx? Have I hit the target?"

But before Misao about to argue again, 5 people suddenly went out from the shoji door as if they were searching for someone. Unfortunately, Misao didn't know that. Aoshi, knowing the true dilemma, kissed her again to make her silent. Shock and helpless, Misao was entranced again hoping by twisting away her body from his could make her release from his current hold. But Aoshi didn't want that to happen. To steady her moves, he leaned more towards her and caught bought of her hands then raised it above her head. With one hand caught both of hers, his other hand began to be busy roaming to her chest area, preferably to her rounding twins.

"Just for this time, Misao, for once relieve yourself from pain and worries. We have to work this out." Aoshi murmured against her ear then recaptured her moist lips.

By molesting her again? She didn't know if it's right to be kissed by the Breeder's own cousin and the representative initiator of the Shinomori's for the bonding. But everything she worried had stopped as soon as she began to taste and enjoy his lips again. She began to like the moves of his daring hands towards her pair of breasts as sinful as it can be. She hadn't known this kind of bodily pleasure until now. No wonder Megumi Takani had been so liberated in matters of gaining favors of men, preferably the handsome ones, and used it. The power it does to women like her will surely marked terribly her soon-to-be willingness.

She hated to be vulnerable. She hated to be a play thing. She hated this man's power to make her weak and yet……the taste of him was already addicting like opium.

Just enjoy for a while of what he currently offers. Take whatever he can give but after this, there will be no more bonds between them. Escape is what her heart really shouted at that time.

She tasted so sweet and inviting. He might go over to the edge of revealing his true identity and then make her his eternally. He had never felt this way before. This maiden had somehow grown into his senses which did irritate him. Enough about that brooding! He wanted to savor the sweet taste of apples from her mouth. He wanted to teach, tell her how right for her to open up, loosen up for him. He wanted her to be his but he couldn't. Not yet.

"There's no one in here, Megumi! You said that there are people in this room. We see no one!" one of the people arrived complained.

So it was that saucy wench that had plotted this revelation. But what is her motive? Aoshi thought for himself. Ah. Jealousy and anger towards the maiden of the Oniwabanshuu. That woman is a dangerous one as far as he could asses.

"I just heard someone near the Earl's room. I was on my way back to the party when I sensed someone presence back here," Megumi convincingly reasoned.

What a good liar she is. Perhaps one day, he could teach her a lesson, or two, about the consequences of being a liar. He inwardly laughed as he found himself at this very ironic dilemma. He too is a liar – that he admits - yet he hated liars the most.

"I see no other people in here. Might as well give it a call off, men. An attempt of assassination for the Breeder is out of the question. That I know for no one besides the clans knew about this." The head of the 5 guards bluntly told Megumi.

"Unless someone in the clan wanted to desecrate this place," Megumi just couldn't give it up.

"And who will it be?" asked the other.

"Why….be creative, my man. Maybe our Maiden. She hadn't showed up to the feast."

All the men scowled at her.

"Non-sense. She knows the rules." The head of the guards defensively retorted. "I won't be able to base your accusation for the mere substantial fact of her being not in the party and your hearing of callous noise around the earl's designated room. We don't see any other people here besides us, and that is final." He waved to his men a dismissal. "Let's go back to the light of the celebration."

"Idiot," Megumi cursed to herself, referring it to the head guard.

5 men began to work their feet to move again, indicating they were finally leaving the issue at hand.

"Sake must have taken its toll over you, Megumi. You might need a rest….or better yet, a good tumble in the dark." All the men laughed as they headed towards the party place.

But the head of the guard stopped from walking further, completely stilled to get Megumi's attention. "I will be willing to take the said proposal, if you know what I mean."

"Baka," she hissed. "I choose my men, Hanya. It never occurred to my mind to consider you as one of them."

Chortling, Hanya resumed his walk towards the party while he spoke. "If you got the lustful itch, don't hesitate to call me. I'll make you eat the words you said."

* * *

His kiss began to subdue as soon as the guards of the Maiden and Megumi left the Earl's room. He checked twice without leaving Misao if they were really gone. He used his amazing sensory abilities to detect their move. And the result was good. The pesky people who had almost discovered them were finally gone back to the party.

He then looked down at Misao, cupping her face with one of his hands. "They're gone, Misao."

There had been several moments before she could reply. She had lost so many of her control back then. She was almost entranced of the beauty and pleasure Aoshi Shinomori had adeptly shared and taught to her. Her breathing began to normalize. Her old self was back again.

"I know. Will you please let me go?!" She shoved him hard, hard enough to back him two steps behind. "Your nearness irritates and puked me!"

Aoshi smiled despite the total rejection and the sudden fiery mood of the princess of this mansion. "I did't sense it while I was kissing you a while ago."

"I was told to stay put, am I right?" she reminded him.

"Stay put and enjoyed everything I am sharing to you? You don't need to lie on this, Misao."

"I didn't like your caresses and kisses!!! It makes me so filthy!" She began to move, as to escape from this new awkward debate.

"Oh come on. You liked and craved for it. It is not a shame to be honest with that side of personality. People sometimes do crave for sexual pleasure. It's only natural. Deny it further then you are no better than that woman who had almost pushed us to hell." Aoshi unrepentantly teased. His arms crossed on his chest. There was an amused smirk on his handsome face.

She looked at him, her eyes narrowing. "I somehow misjudge you, Shinomori-san. I had thought you often times think with your cock. That proves to be false, I see. You ALWAYS think with it!" Then she finally fled from their hiding place not before she gave him a sounding slap on his right cheek. He was so pre-occupied on teasing the lovely maiden. He hadn't seen her swift hand coming. But nevertheless, it's good for it shook away the remaining lust that had been there a while ago. If not, he might not be able to sleep soundly tonight – again!

* * *

Three hours past midnight, she was still trying to get some sleep. She was trashing over the covers of her sleeping mat. Sleep simply eluded her. It was very understandable because of what had just happened a while ago with the Earl's cousin.

She felt she had betrayed her fiancé by kissing back his cousin. She felt like a tramp while he took his liberties on her. She felt like desecrated, no longer clean yet…..yet she felt priced and loved. No man ever stirred her senses until he came into her life. It was like magic and everything in her world began to tumble up-side-down. This feeling must be stopped as soon as possible. She couldn't afford to create another problem. She just couldn't afford to loose her heart in this moment of battle.

One thing is for certain, she had to forget what sudden feelings that were already creeping inside her heart. No more of it.

She rolled away from her futon and blankly stared up to the ceiling again, the same way she had done hours ago before she unexpectedly crossed Aoshi instead of his cousin earl in the Breeder's room. She should think of a solution that will solve her old problem, so as with the new one. Moments passed by, only one possible remedy for the both. She had to get away, escape for the last time. And this time, she had to sacrifice everything that she loves by leaving them here. As much as possible, she might even went out of this country just to compensate with her lose.

Loosing another battle will wound her now fragmented pride. She had to do this to continue to live, if not, she may die.

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, Master Malory!" Shirojou desperately tried to awaken his master by shaking him hard. Yahiko was on the other side of the room, searching for Aoshi's day clothes to prepare.

"What?!" Aoshi angrily mumbled in his sleep.

"You have to get up, Master!" Shirojou continued to be hysterical. "There is a problem for you to see."

"Baka! Are you daft? You know that I am not an early riser. I need to sleep some more!" He lazily drawled as he rolled on to his stomach, away from the pesky lawyer.

"You don't understand, Master Aoshi. Everyone in this mansion is panicking!"

"Still that doesn't give me enough reason to rise up and go with the flow of the trend. What if they are panicking?" He then yawned and put an arm over his overhead. "Is the mansion got on fire?"

"No, Master. Much worse than you think." He shook his wary head.

"An unexpected invasion of an enemy perhaps," he yawned again as he stretched out sluggishly. "Let them handle their own affairs for the mean time. They are experts on this."

"Then again, Master. It is much, much worse than that," Sweat began to roll down from his temples. His eyes couldn't straightly contact with Aoshi's questioning ones.

"Then what is it that makes you so edgy and pesky?! If there's none, I'll just go back to sleep then! I need no more of your nuisance excuses! Get the hell out of my room! All of you!" He wanted to sleep for he was dreaming of Misao – his naked Misao - underneath him, cajoling him all the nasty acts of sex she was dying to know. He already felt the stiffness of his rod that is why he had to roll away from his assistant just to hide the 'straight' truth from them.

Yahiko had finally prepared his Master's day clothes as a Japanese man. He went close to them as he carried the pile to his indisposed lord. "Why don't you tell him straight, Shirojou-kun, that his intended-bride-to-be is no where to be found? As in vanished into thin air."

Eyes snapped open, senses began to renew itself, Aoshi cursed after hearing the said dilemma. He abruptly sat up, stood and quickly gets dressed. "Kuso! Why didn't you say this from the very beginning?! You wasted my time for stalling!"

"I'm not stalling! Excuse me!" he defensively replied as he stood up away from his lord.

"Yes, you are, Shirojou-kun. Well, not intentionally. You were just afraid for the Master's reaction." Yahiko proudly protested.

"Do you blame me for it?"

"Let just cut the chase. Since when did she leave?" He dressed himself faster than usual.

"A maid checked her room two hours ago and found the princess is not there. The room was tidy and some of her clothes were not there. It was likely that the Maiden of the Oniwabanhuu had escaped for the sixth time. This time, for good. There had been no traces to look for. No clues to help us." Shirojou told the news.

"Kuso!" Aoshi finally finished donning his Japanese clothes up on his. "Where is my kodachi, Shirojou?"

"Why need it?" his friend inquisitively asked. Something tells him that his master is not in good mental state.

"I'll help to search for the maiden. I have this feeling that she will not go with me in peace."

"And by using your kodachi will lessen her idea of retaliation? You must be mad!"

"I expect you to know me better than that, Shirojou. I won't use it to hurt her."

"Then what is it for?" he demanded.

Confidently, he strode towards the shoji door of his room as a smirk came out from his lips. "You will know when I get back."

tbc...

* * *

**A/N:** Ok...this is the latest installment of the fic so far that is already posted to the other website(7months ago). I am still working for the next installment. Don't worry. I am getting there.


End file.
